


In Another World

by A_Little_Chaos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universe, Rekindling romance, Romance, Time Travel, heart ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Chaos/pseuds/A_Little_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has told her his plan, he has removed the mark and said his goodbyes. Ellana goes to leave the paths in between, A bright light engulfs her and find her self back at skyhold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why here?

The darkness consumed her suddenly she could no longer see, feel; she felt weightless drifting in the pitch black; was she dying was he too late taking the mark from her? Then just as quickly as it fell upon her she could start to feel her body again her weight slowly came back as she sunk into the ground; her eyes fluttered open trying to adjust them to the sudden bright light. It took her a moment to realize she was looking at the sky; The clouds were blended in a gray mass lazily drifting by.

She continued to lay on her back staring at them taking in the simple moment of peace. She attempted to sit up, but her body ached. She winced at the sudden pain "Guess that battle with the Qunari is catching up with me." lying back down a small laugh escaping her lips.

Everything hurts...everything she thought; grabbing her chest as images of him began flooding her mind she can still see him looking at her with grieving eyes telling her he was sorry; she wondered if he was truly remorseful or was it just another lie by a scheming wolf. But still even after what he told her and what he…she reached over to her left shoulder and slowly moving down her left arm and…nothing. Her face felt hot; burning tears streamed down her face, "Damn him…just damn him…." She whispered over and over. Covering her face ashamed, he's hurt her in so many ways and even with the oncoming threat he leads she loves him…she still loves him.

She slowly calmed herself taking a few deep breaths wiping her remaining tears. As she attempted to sit up, in doing so, she then realized she had been lying in snow? She looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was after a moment mountains looked familiar, and the trails she saw far off. Stumbling getting to her feet she was able to see it, Skyhold. But why did; how did? Questions ran through her head wildly until a realization "No, no, no the others; the Exalted Council! I-i can't be here!" words trembling from her.

She quickly pressed forward heading to the fortress she had to get a raven out, to tell them she's okay that she did not abandon them! Her legs ached with each step; her armor felt heavy; wounds felt like they were on fire. She kept moving she could not stop; she could not afford to stop. But one of her legs buckled unable to catch herself with one arm she crashed into the snow. Lying there for a few moments to catch her breath and with trembling limbs, she rose to her knees noticing red spots in the snow where she had laid, her eyes followed to see the trail she was leaving behind. She looked down at herself to see the source, the blood seeping through her clothes, dizziness began to take hold. Her vision blurred when it cleared she was lying in the snow once more; the coldness felt good upon her skin. She tried to move, but her body did not respond, her eye felt heavy it took up her strength to stay awake; she finally succumbed to her tiredness her armor felt lighter her breaths slowed. Before darkness welcomed her again, she heard a faint sound approaching from a distance.

_______________________________________________________________

She slowly awoke rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the sleep from them. The smell of herbs and the feeling of magic filled the air; She attempted to sit up "No, no. You must not get up!" A human woman said urging her to lay back down. Still, a little groggy she did what she is told.

"Now that you're awake, do you remember anything? How about your name, Where you got those wounds."

She stared at the woman for a bit before answering. "Uh…Ellana."

"Ellana, good good, and what ab-…" Ellana cut the woman off before she could finish.

"Wait, where am I?! I need-!" frantically trying to get out of the small bed she was lying in. The human woman grabbed her "It's alright you're at Skyhold nothing can hurt you, and what you need is rest!" urging her to lay back down.

"I need to get back!" Elana said getting away from the woman stumbling and almost falling to the ground in the process.

"Please you should not be moving, do you not understand?"

" I need to go! I am the Inqu-"

"Inquisitor!" the woman said bowing.

Ellana looked at the woman with disbelief, then towards the person who she was bowing to. It was a tall human man with long dark hair, big blue eyes he had a few scars on his face and donning an outfit all too familiar. Her mouth dropped open completely lost of words; Her mind began to race, Who was this man? How long was she gone? Did the council decide to replace her due to her absence?

"……not?" said the man

She looked at him and blinked in confusion. He gave a small smile. "Dalish, Are you not?" he said kindly "Do you understand common tongue?" Ellana was still lost for words all she could do was stare. The man gave a concerned look. The human woman spoke, " She seemed to reply to my questions but-."

"Maybe I make her uncomfortable?" He replied.

"She said something about getting back somewhere." The woman whispered.

The man looked towards Ellana "Is that true? You need to go somewhere?" The man said trying to show her he means no harm.

Her head was spinning she could not think her throat felt dry her legs felt like they could give. The man slowly approached her but she pushed him away running out the door, the two of them instantly began calling out to her. She ran down the hall luckily knowing exactly where she was; Pain began to creep over her again. She swore she felt a stitch coming undone from one of her wounds from when she pushed him. But she continued to run, how could this be happening did they really replace her? What of the others were they alright? Did they approve with what's happened, she needed to know!

After a few turns down the corridors, she lost both the man and woman. It was a good thing because her adrenaline was wearing off her pace was beginning to slow. She made it to the interior garden; surprising a few bystanders as she ran passed and to the door that leads to the main hall. She entered grabbing her side she looked down to see what she feared one of her wounds had opened. She felt the room spin, but she could hear voices calling out from behind the door.

She headed straight to the next door; the door that always felt heavy for her ever since…She shook her head and slammed the door open. She could hear the man right behind her before she could make it up the stairs she felt a force grab her around the waist. She turned to yell at this "Inquisitor."  
But it was not him.

"It's alright." The voice whispered before she passed out.


	2. You called him Inquisitor

She was fading in and out, she could feel someone holding her; the faint sounds of voices. She could smell her carrier; a mix of forest and morning rain. They laid her down and gently attended to her open wounds, she attempted to open her eyes, but a gentle hand came up and rested on them

"No, sleep" A soft voice said.

She awoke once again in the same room as before; the sun had gone down, only a few candles illuminating the room. She slowly got up still sore but not likely to die from blood loss this time. She held her side and pulled up her blouse slightly; the wound was covered she could sense straggling magic where someone had healed her.

She edged herself off the bed looking around the small room before attempting to stand, getting to her feet she noticed and walked to a mirror that was in the corner of the room. She looked like death; she moved closer to the mirror touching it with her fingertips. Just as she touched the cold surface images flooded her mind, seeing him leave, taking the mark, saying goodbye. Her hand moved up to her lips feeling the cold sensation against them.She closed her eyes trying to catch the tears she felt building up.

"Stop it, Stop it!" she said to herself.

Then images of her leaving touching the Eluvian, a bright light then everything going black, she slowly opened her eyes looking at her reflection once more. Through the mirror she saw the door behind her open, she backed away slightly her back gently pressed against the glass.

It was the woman from before; her eyes winded as she saw Ellana and hurried in the room this time locking the door behind her. It almost made her laugh; she doesn't think she can attempt running away like that again at least for now.

The human set a few things on the nightstand not breaking eye contact with her. Ellana could see she was trying to find words to talk; they didn't exactly have a great first encounter. Also, she was getting a good look at her this time; She was a little taller than she was black hair tied back in a tight bun with dark olive skin. She was wearing robes and could see decorative inquisition sigils reflecting in the candlelight.

With all her staring she did not notice the woman's attempts to get her attention; she was making small gestures to the bed. Ellana gave a small nod and made her way over; the woman moved away trying to give her space as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Nervously she spoke, "Um is it alright if I, Um if I may."

Ellana noticed bandages in her hand and got the message; she unbuttoned her shirt, so she was able to attend to her. The woman slowly moved towards her with trembling hands

" Why was she so scared of her all of a sudden?"

Her face flushed a little guess running around the castle like a mad woman would do that. After a few seconds, the woman started to undo her old bandages.

" What's your name?" Ellana whispered.

But the way the woman jumped it was if she screamed at her, she looked up still shocked.

"M-marria."

Ellana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Apologies, I thought maybe you didn't speak common; the way you-" her words faded.

Ellana shook her head "No, I should apologize."

Marria's posture softened by her words and continued her work. After a few moments, Ellana could not hold it in any longer.

"Wh-who was that man…you called him Inquisitor…?" she said looking away.

Marria stopped and looked up. " Inquisitor Trevelyan?"

Ellana eyes wandered the room trying to ask her next question.

"W-when was he announced Inquisitor." She braced herself for the answer, waiting to hear about the failed attempt of the last Inquisitor unfit to continue leading the Inquisition.

" Not too long ago."

Ellana felt the pain in her chest start to swell.

" It was after Corypheus overran haven."

Ellana's head shot up, "What!?"

Marria jumped a bit. "Corypheus had come with an army to Haven, Most of us escaped thanks to the inquisitor…Did you not know?"

Ellana looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Oh, It's alright not a lot people know that…it's Scary really. We've only moved to this fortress a month ago…"

Ellana shook her head she could not believe what she was hearing, "What's the year?" She said with a slightly sharp tone.

Marria gave her a look " 9:41 Dragon?"

Ellana stood up walking in a small circle, Marria next to her trying to get her to sit back down. She stopped pacing Marria almost bumping into her,  
"Can I speak to the Inquisitor?" She said grabbing the woman's shoulder.

Marria gave a pained look "The Inquisitor is busy with other affairs, a later time perhaps-"

"Please."

She was hesitant at first but gave a small nod, " I will see what I can do."

Ellana hand fell from her shoulder and backed away Marria smiled heading towards the door closing it behind her she could hear it being locked, Ellana walked over resting her forehead against it the sound of faint voices could be heard, Guards. Pushing herself from the door, she turned to sit on the bed buttoning up her blouse; trying to make herself more presentable.

She gave a heavy sigh what was this girl going on about? 9:41 Dragon that was three years ago! Before she could stew in her thoughts anymore the door opened, Ellanas eyes watched as Marria and another figure entered. It was the man from before; he gave a small smile.

"You're awake….again." he said with a small chuckle.

"Yes."

"How are your wounds fairing?"

She touched her side "Much better…"

"That's good to hear, and I apologize I will talk more at a later time; I'm still in the middle of a meeting."

He started to head to the door, but Ellana rushed up to him; how could he leave she needed answers now! She grabbed his right wrist before she could put a word out a green spark emitted from his hand, The man turned on his heel looking at his hand then back to Ellana. Who quickly released him and stumbled backward, He held his wrist as the light slowly fading.

"I-I-" Her voice in complete shock.

"Apologies, it does not normally do that!" surprise in his own voice.

"I really must go now." He hurried out the door holding his right hand to his side Marria followed quickly behind.

Ellana stood there stunned still looking at the door then looked down at her hand. It was a trick right, or it was her imagination? But the feeling that tingled on her skin she knew it all too well. She clenched her hand and fell to her knees, what in the world is going on?!


	3. Sit in Judgement

She could not sleep she had enough of it; sitting on the floor with her arm extended outwards she could start to feel her mana returning to her. She tried simple spells focusing on her palm as a small flame emerged from it, she let it dance on her hand before extinguishing it.

She looked down at her left side and wondered if she would be able to fight again, she sucked in a breath and got to her feet and entered into one of her practice stances. Once again extending her arm out focusing, before her a light emitted from her hand taking form into a sword. She smiled swinging it slightly, but it did not last long clenching her hand as it evaporated.

" It's a start." she sighed

Trying once more until the door unlocked and opened, "Maria?"

She stood at the door gesturing for her to follow her; Ellana felt a pit in her stomach, but this could be her chance to make sense of this whole mess. When she exited the room two guards were at her sides; Marria started to walk down the hallway one of the guards pushed her back gently so she would start to follow. While they were walking Ellana was taking everything in she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked.

Marria did not answer Ellana huffed that's always a good sign, After a few moments they made it to the great hall. Ellana's mouth fell open it was in complete shambles there were signs of construction but what happened? It looked like when - She felt another push on back from one of the guards to keep her moving as they made their way to the end of the hall.

There sat the man on the judgment throne, the people that were in the room began to gather around. Marria bowed and walked to the side to join them the man gave a nod, and the guards gestured and backed away slightly, Leaving Ellana in the center of it all.

She heard the sound of heels clicking approaching from the side passing her. Ellana looked up; It was a human woman with dark skin, her hair was put up in an elegant but almost messy fashion. She was wearing a golden blouse with ruffled sleeves with a deep blue vest overlay that went down to her knees, she had a clipboard in one hand and a pen at the ready in the other.

"Jo-!" Ellana spoke.

But was cut off by her. " Inquisitor you called forth this judgment in regards to this elven woman, Ellana."

The man nodded staring straight at her not breaking eye contact.

She continued "On the speculation that she could be a spy and or is working for Corypheus."

Ellana turned her head to the man in alarm, the sound of whispers emanated from the small crowd.

"Yet. We still do not know the evidence to support this." The woman finished a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" I understand Josephine, and I do hope these speculations are indeed wrong." He said leaning back; crossing his legs, he pressed his fingers together and stared intensely. It was an imitating tone from when she first met him; She looked back at Josephine who busy writing.

" Do you wish to say something to Miss Montilyet?" The man interjected.

Josephine looked up hearing her name noticing the elf staring at her. "Josephine, what's going on?" Ellana murmured.

The woman shuffled her feet a bit at the sudden attention towards her, she looked at the man on the throne and back to the elf who was looking at her with confused eyes. "I, um." She cleared her throat, "It is as I said you are on trial." she said regaining her composure.

Ellana stood stunned by her words "BU-!"

"Enough!" The man's voice bellowed.

Ellana bit her lip looking once more at Josephine give a slight bow " Apologies." The woman gave a stiff nod and continued to write. Ellana felt like she got slapped in the face why was she acting like she didn't know who she was? She took a few breaths, if they want to play this game then fine.

" Now shall we continue?"

Ellana's posture straighten staring the man in the eyes he gave a small smile.

" We had found you on one of our mountain trails, beaten and bloodied."

"I thank you for finding me."

"But those wounds you had…"

" I was in a fight, lost consciousness afterward."

Not an entire lie but it felt safe to keep her answers vague for now, she gave a quick glance and Josephine who still focused on her documents.

" What of your arm?" He said slightly pointing to her left side. Her throat felt dry the small pain in her chest rose, with a slight pause she looked at the ground then back at him.

" I was bitten... by a wolf Ser, it got infected over time and needed to be removed." Staring intensely fighting the hidden pain within her.

He nodded."Must be hard to fight with one arm."

"You are the one who found me beaten and bloody." she said not missing a beat. He laughed she also heard a small chuckle from Josephine.

At this point she could not take any more questions this game has ended, She needed answers! She opened her mouth but before she could put out a word.

" What were you doing heading to the conclave the day it was destroyed?" 

The room fell. Still, Ellana's mouth slowly closed.

How did he know she was..? Unless he was...but that would be impossible. Ellana felt her heart race it didn't make sense, she felt nervous to answer but.

She took a breath "I was a spy. But not for Corypheus." The man leaned forward "As first of Clan Lavellan I was trusted to go and gather information about the events at the conclave." The man pondered the information.

" How do you know I was heading there?" She said before he could say anything.

"This is-!" Josephine started, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I saw you when I too was traveling to the conclave."

She blinked confusingly at his answer.

"The real question is how you are standing with us today."

She felt her stomach turn, He was at the conclave? Then if he has the anchor… Her hand went to her mouth the pieces were starting to form.  
If it truly is the time period that Marria said and he was at the conclave when it was destroyed and survived. This was not her time; this was not even her world! "No, No there must be another explanation!" she thought She was in the Fade or perhaps-

"Well?"

She snapped out of it and looked up at him, what could she say? That she was from a different world and that she was the Inquisitor of her time she would sound insane.

" I-I broke off the main road…and was delayed, I never made it there."

He was silent for a bit, " Well then, for now, we'll send a message to your clan if it true you are free to go. But as of now, you are in the custody of the Inquisition. You will be under probation until we receive word."

Voices emanated from the crowd as they began to disperse, The guards were once again at her side until the Inquisitor waved them away.

" I do hope there was a point to this Inquisitor, " Josephine said. "This could have easily been handled behind closed doors, Did we really need a trial based on a hunch?"

"I know, but it was for her safety, a lot of people here came up with their own speculations. The last thing I need is rumors flying around causing more harm; it was best for everyone to know we are handling it than let it fester."

Josephine sighed "I-understand…for the most part, if you'll excuse me I now have a letter to write."Giving a bow and gave Ellana one last glance before heading down the hall to her work study.

"Do people here really think I work for Corypheus?"

The Inquisitor gave a sigh, " It's partly my fault, I was not exactly quiet about seeing you heading to the conclave. Rumors started spreading to the point we had to keeps guards by your door."

"Why is that?"

"I-I don't remember what happened at the conclave just bits and pieces, but when I saw you lying in the snow, I remembered your face." He said endearingly, she remembered what that was like not remembering, everyone looking to her for answers while she was trying to figure it out herself but at the same time people are coming up with their interpretation of what happened.

"It was like finally taking a breath after holding it underwater, to remember something as small as that." He let out a breath. "But ever since I mentioned it people instantly assumed the worse…I thought maybe just..maybe you knew something." He said folding his arms his eyes going to the floor.

Ellana did not know what to say, She knew everything.

She gave a small smile "And what if I am working for Corypheus?" she said quietly and obviously very sarcastic.

His eyes lit up a bit and returned a smile. "Well, It's a good thing we have those guards at your door." He whispered back.

Ellana's smile diminished but what if her clan does not respond, was it really her clan though?…And if she is in another world, what happened to hers? She needed to get back she has to find a way to get back, she needs to stop-

"Solas!"

Ellana went still the name pinged in her ears, any sound became muffled and was drifting away. But three words echoed in her head.

"In another world."


	4. Chained

She focused on the floor but could sense the figure approaching; she moved away slightly keeping her eyes to the ground. Until she felt a small tap on her shoulder by the Inquisitor, He had a straight posture hands behind his back; he was wearing a long sleeve ivory tunic, green tights (that had seen better days) his legs were wrapped in dark leathers but left his feet exposed. She saw the wolf jaw bone necklace that he wore; which now just seems like a horrible joke.

When she finally looked at his face he looked a little different, the sides of his head was shaved and had long dark hair that was pulled back and braided into a ponytail. It was surprising how young it made him look, it was a person she knew but at the same time an absolute stranger.

"Ellana, This is Solas he will be the one to keep an eye on you." The Inquisitor said.

Solas stood there obviously not wanting to be there; his eyes turned to the elf giving a simple nod.

"I still do not know why you have chosen me for this task." Solas said still staring at Ellana.

The Inquisitor folded his arms "It's like you told me she is a mage. Vivienne does not want to "Babysit" as she called it, and Dorian said if he was to be seen with an elf so close to his side it could lead to more problems."

Solas brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose as if regretting he'd asked or already knew the answer.

"H-how did you know I was a mage?" Her throat felt dry as she asked.

"I felt your magic's presence when I helped heal you."

So that was him, she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her "That better have been the only thing you felt." She said shaking her head.

Solas eyes widened and shot a look to the Inquisitor who had the same expression, Ellana clenched her teeth surprised too by her own words. The Inquisitor gave a loud laugh that caught the attention of some of the people in the hall. Especially a familiar face that made his way down to meet them.

It was a dwarven man his golden hair slicked back into a small ponytail, wearing a silky crimson tunic with gold accents that were left open to expose his chest.

"Heh, what did I miss?" He said making his way over to them.

"Varric!" Ellana shouted making the three men stare at her; she bit her tongue as she looked down at the dwarf.

"Uh... have we met?"

"N-no! I ah…Y-you write books, yes? I really like them!"

He paused then gave a hardy laugh, "Well I did not expect our "captive" to be a fan. Man, I can't wait to write this one down!"

Ellana gave an awkward smile trying not to look so relieved.

"Varric this is Ellana."

"Well, It's nice to meet you good to see you are alive after all that unless of course, you are a spy then this would be awkward. Now if you excuse me I have some letters that need attention. See you around Troubles." He said turning and giving a small wave.

"Did he just call me, Troubles?" Ellana said

"Heh, Varric has a small hobby of giving people nicknames, isn't that right Chuckles?" He smirked while turning to Solas.

He was giving a stern look at both of them. "Should we really be treating someone who might be a threat to the Inquisition like a house guest?" He said coldly.

Your one to talk, she thought glaring at him. The words burned in her head wanting to scream them so everyone could hear, but she would just sound insane, Even more so if she mentioned he was the Elven god Fen'Harel. Her head felt like it was about to burst until...this was an opportunity, If this world is the same as hers then this Solas must have plans about destroying the world, She could find out how he is going to do it.

"That's why you need to keep a close eye on her." The Inquisitor said patting Solas on the back.

Solas gave an annoyed look then sighed resting his hands on his sides,"Very well follow me."

Both she and the Inquisitor followed him to the rotunda that was his work study when she entered the room it was not so different from what she was familiar with, aside from the mural he painted was unfinished. But that's when she noticed different images than the ones he made at her Skyhold, she walked to the wall and examined it closer trying to remember what event it was depicting. While doing so, Solas was going through his desk after a few moments he pulled out a small box.

"Ellana could you come here?" He said.

She pulled herself away from the mural and stood in front of him; he put something around her neck before she had time to protest. She looked down it was a pendant of some kind with a gemstone in the middle that hung on a silver chain, it was quite beautiful.

She gave him a confused look."Um, Thank you?"

Solas smirked before extending his hand over the trinket it then started to glow. Startled Ellana pulled away putting her hand towards her neck.

"What was that?!" The pendant was still glowing slightly it felt warm to the touch. The Inquisitor was giving the same confused look.

"My way of watching you."

Ellana scoffed reaching for the necklace, but it would not budge from her neck. "What in the world?" Failing to remove it.

"So how is this watching her?" The Inquisitor questioned watching Ellana struggling.

Solas held up a hand and began to leave the room just as he got a certain distance

She felt a tug on her body and started to follow. Her eyes widened "What?! WHAT?!" Her head screamed.

The Inquisitor raised a brow, When Solas got closer to her, she felt her body in control again.

"That's how." Solas said going back to his desk.

Her body started to tremble her face going red, Being chained to a desk would be less humiliating! She felt a warmth spreading throughout her body; she focused it down to her hand as a sparks sprung to life from her palm building up until the chain sent a shock over her body. She knelt on the floor stunned by the suddenness of it.

"I suggest you not use magic unless you want that to happen again." He said still looking through his papers.

"You're keeping my magic from me?!" Ellana shouted

Solas looked at her with a grim look in his eye " I did not take anything from you, simply keeping you in check!"

The Inquisitor who was still watching the whole ordeal walked back over to Solas.

"She's... bound to you?"

" Not in the way you think, just being magically chained to me." He pulled out a similar pendant from underneath his tunic that hung from his neck. Ellana's blood was still boiling he talked like she was not in the room.

The Inquisitor gave a nod still trying to understand, "Seems a bit extreme."

Solas gave a look. "You didn't want to lock her up but wanted to keep her close; this was my best solution. Or do you want her running around Skyhold again?"

The Inquisitor licked his lips conflicted to give an answer.

"It's alright Inquisitor, I-I'll go along with it." Ellana said sitting at the far desk in the room. "For now." She whispered to herself.

He gave her a sincere look before turning back to Solas, "Is there anything else I can do Solas?"

"As of now, No. You told me to watch her, and I will do so." He said still fixated on his desk.

He gave a nod, "I will let you get back to your work." He left the room Ellana put her head down on the desk she could still feel her face burning. After a few moments she heard a thump on the desk, she looked up to see a small stack of papers in front of her, "Translate and sort these." He said to her walking back to his desk.

She looked back at him confusingly then picked up one of the papers it was completely in Elven, she read a few sentences before turning to Solas again.

"Why are you interested in Dalish nursery tales?"

"Translate and sort them." He repeated. There was a slight pause before he looked back to her. "Are you... able to?"

She gave a ed look before she noticed he was looking at her left arm.

She touched her upper arm, "Yes, I can still write." turning away from him quickly and began her work.

Time ticked away but it was hard to tell how much had passed, she had gotten far in her pile; a lot of the stories she knew by heart, so she was able to write them with ease. But there were ones that she never heard of she was still wondering why they interested him or was this a way of mocking her? Like giving a child school work, she huffed. She tried to continue but her hand started to feel numb as well as her back, she got up and began doing small stretches. Then out of habit went in her knight enchanter practices again, pretending her sword was in hand closing her eyes and then slowly going into position after position. Her eyes opened and turned to see Solas staring; She was so focused she had forgotten he was there.

"I-I was just-" she quickly sat back down.

"My you move with such grace." A voice from overhead.

She looked up and smiled it was a young man leaning over one of the banisters in a cocky fashion. He was very well groomed with flawless dark skin and wearing an outfit that can only be described as "Unique" he was giving Ellana an amused look.

Solas sighed " You should not be bothering her Dorian."

"Not my fault she was giving a show."

Ellana couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to meet you, Dorian."

He gave her a grin, " And she has manners! Unlike some I know."

Solas was ignoring him at this point.

"If you bury your nose any further in that book, you'll put a hole in it."

"And if you lean over that railing anymore you'll fall on your face." Solas said with a smirk behind his book.

Dorian looked down at himself and slowly moved back a bit not realizing just how far he was leaning giving a slightly annoyed look as he did so. Ellana covered a small laugh.

"Well, it would be a terrible shame if you are working for Corypheus."

She looked down at her desk frowning, fidgeting her pen between her fingers "Dorian?"

The man looked over again "Hm?"

"Why-why are you being so nice? You…donot even know me…?"

He tilted his head, "My dear I know what it's like for everyone to paint a picture based on their speculations, hunches and of course lies." As if to announce to the whole room.

"It-it's not that simple." Ellana said standing up. "I-i'm just confused is all…"

"Are you a devious spy working for a madman wanting to become a god?"

"Uh..No."

"Then what are you confused about?"

She looked down biting her lip into a smile, "Thank you" she whispered.

"But that does not mean we should put those speculations aside!" Solas interjected

"Of course." Dorian said cheekily giving Ellana a wink.

After a few moments later a guard had come to Dorian giving him some sort of message, He gave a heavy sigh giving her a small wave before leaving. Probably getting called for a mission she thought. She did wish he stay a bit longer. Turning her attention back to her papers it felt like hours had passed, but her pile of papers was all accounted for. She fumbled a bit putting them in a neat pile, all of a sudden her body jerked backward landing her on the floor papers scattering around. She laid there dumbfounded looking up to see some people overhead staring as well as a few snickers.

She turned around to see Solas frozen in place turning his head slightly.

" I was going to- and forgotten about…I was not thinking." He said embarrassed.

She huffed and looked down at the pendant, she had forgotten about it too. She pushed herself to her knees and began collecting the papers one by one until he came over and quickly gathered them. She watched him do so; she was so close to him... She reached out but quickly retreated, he got up papers in one hand and extended the other to her.

"Thank you."

"Apologies." he said trying not to look at her.

He walked back to his desk she watched as he filed through her work, it truly did feel like a dream for years this room was empty to her. But there he was, she closed her eyes she did not realize how much she missed this, the simple, quiet moments at Skyhold. She walked over to his desk standing in front of him, watching him, his light grayish blue eyes scrolled over his readings, the small scar over his right eye and watched the corner of his mouth twitch a bit which was always a sign that he was in thought about something. She was mesmerized but quickly shook her head and had to remind herself that it was not him.

His eyes suddenly shot to her making her flinch."Is there something you need?"

She froze as she was about to tell him "nothing" her stomach decided to cut in, it was a small gurgle noise, but it might as well sounded like a dying druffalo.

Solas stared, " I guess you have not eaten anything."

Her face flushed she was kind of hungry, he started to tidy up his desk before motioning her to follow him (like she had a choice.)

They made their way out of the hall and down the stair to the courtyard, as they walked people were giving her looks and whispering. Solas took notice and slowed his steps, so he was walking closer to her, it was a slight comfort. Upon entering the Tavern, however, they did not seem to be bothered by her presence; probably too drunk to care but it felt like she could finally breathe a little.

"Wait here."

She gave him a look and posturing herself to remind him of the pendant around her neck.

He noticed, "Do not worry I'm not going to pull you across the room this time." He said walking to the bar.

It was awkward just standing around; she was trying her best to not look so out of place, She looked over to Solas who was talking with the barkeep.

"OIIII! SPY-IE!" A voice shouted.

A whistling sounded through the room almost like a loud bird chirp, out of pure instinct Ellana put her hand out and attempted to summon a barrier around her, the chain activated interrupting the casting her hand going straight to her neck. She heard the thunk, but nothing hit her she looked down to see an arrow right between her legs. The room fell silent Solas ran up beside her.

"Sera!"

Ellana looked up to see a young elven woman sitting on one of the higher banisters, she was twirling another arrow in her hand while her bow was dangling from her foot. She was wearing a long torn red dress and plaid weave leggings. She then brushed her choppy blonde bangs with her hand as she was looking down at them giving a bitter look.

"I wasn't actually going to hit her, but a few more inches and your lady bits would have been in trouble." She giggled.

Ellana shook her head and pulled the arrow out of the floor board.

"So do you want this back or do I get to keep it?"

She gave a smile " Keep it, I got more, Plenty more especially if you are with Coryph-shit. Watch your butt!" she said pointing at her while retreating to her room.

Ellana gave a small smirk, still Sera even here. The room began to calm down and return to its laid back atmosphere.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, didn't hit me." she said waving the arrow a bit.

"That's not what I-" Solas had a frustrated look.

He took the arrow from her hand and threw it on a nearby table he replaced it with a small pot that was wrapped in a cloth, He then started out the door Ellana following after quickly.

"So who was that?"

Solas hand went to his face and rubbed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh "Sera."

They continued walking to the stairs to the great hall.

"Does she always greet people like that?"

He gave another sigh " It's either arrows or lizards."

"Lizards?!" Ellana said trying to act surprised.

Solas stopped giving an annoyed look, then continued to walk. Ellana tried to hide her smile; She remembered that time at camp when Sera put dozens of tiny lizards in Solas's bedroll they ended up scurrying all over the camp. One of them made it into Cassandra's armor, that was the first time she heard her scream. Ellana stopped just before entering the fortress looking over her shoulder to see if Cassandra was in her usual training spot but felt her body get a small tug and continued to enter the great hall.

Ellana went to Solas' door but he was making his way to the another across the room, she gave a slight shrug, and they both entered the central garden. No one was around which was nice; Solas walked towards the gazebo and sat down on one of the steps and motioned her to join him. She sat and began to untie the small knot that held the cloth bag together, after a few failed attempts Solas took it and undid it for her, revealing the small pot of soup with a spoon right next to it.

"Thank you." She said softly. She lifted the lid and took a few sips, while Solas sat there silently next to her.

"I thought I told you not to use magic." Solas said suddenly

Ellana who had her spoon in her mouth turned over to him giving him a surprised look at the comment.

"Wha-?"

"In the Tavern you tried to use a spell."

Ellana looked down at her bowl, stirring the soup around. "A barrier, I just reacted sorry." She said taking another sip.

His expression softened giving a small understanding nod, "Needless to say you can't go around casting spells in your current position."

" Oh but people can shoot arrows at each other." Pointing her spoon at him.

Solas huffed "It's to set an example, and Sera is a ….Special case."

They both went silent again; She looked down at her now empty bowl, It was true she needed to keep a low profile if she wants to gather any information but how was she supposed to do anything? She can't sneeze without someone giving her a suspicious look; She can't even untie a simple knot! Her chest started to hurt even in her world what could she do, Her Inquisition was in the midst of being disbanded, the Qunari might attempt to invade again, and the man she loves is going to destroy the world. She leaned a bit holding her stomach and now she was stuck in another world with no clue how to get back.

" Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, The man who started it all. She took a few breaths "I'm fine just a little tired."

The Sun was beginning to set, and people were starting to retire for the night, They both headed to the room where she was being kept before. Once they made it there she saw the two guards waiting by her door; she frowned a bit. Solas gave a nod to the guards, and they entered the room Solas closed the door behind him.

"Hold still." he said holding his hand over the pendant around her neck.

She looked down at it and back up to him it was strange it felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Only I can do that, For now, I simply broke the invisible chain."

She gave an unamused look, as she watched him leave the room she swore there was a smirk on his face as he left.

"You know him, but he doesn't know you?" A voice said from behind her.

She jumped turning around to see a young man sitting with his legs folded on her bed. His large hat and long blonde hair that went over his eyes made it hard to see his face, the clothes he was wearing looked like a mix and match of things he had found.

"Cole, you scared me." She said with a sigh.

He tilted his head. "You know me too?"

Ellana shut her mouth quickly.

The boy extended his arm towards her "If you want to forget I can-"

Ellana grabbed his hand "No, I don't want to forget you."

The boy gave a confused look and slowly pulled his hand from hers. "You were hurting before they said I could not help, but now you are hurting in other ways."

He went silent for a moment." The pain is like a hot knife slowly entering flesh; you could do so much but how? It hurts to think about it."

Ellana sunk to the floor. "It does hurt."

Cole tilted his head. " You belong here but not here... you walk among familiar faces, but they see you as a stranger. Why is that?"

"Because I am just a stranger." She closed her eyes.

He jumped off the bed and knelt in front of her. "I want to help."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the young man " How about being my friend."

Cole raised his head "Friend?" he put his fingers to his mouth, she could see him silently repeating the word as if not knowing its meaning.

She smiled, "My name is Ellana."

The door behind her suddenly jerked open as the two guards ran in the room. "Who are you talking to?" One of them shouted.

Cole got up and walked to them putting his hand out towards them. "Forget." he whispered and turned back to Ellana "Goodbye…friend." and vanished. Both guards stood dazed and then shot their attention back to her.

"Uh, um why did we come in here?" One of the guards finally said.


	5. Swords up and Shields out

The sun rose it’s light shining through the small thin windows of her room, She awoke and slowly stretched her arms in the air. Hesitantly she pulled up her sleeve to reveal her upper left arm. She had been afraid to look at it after the pain she had suffered from the anchor before it was removed.

Much to her surprise it did look like an old wound, looking closely she noticed slight discoloration where the mark had began to go up to her arm. It almost looked like lightning, she rolled her sleeve back down and got out of bed and headed to the door. Putting an ear to it she could not hear anything, not even the guards; she reached for the handle. Locked.

She made a small grunt before turning and sat on the floor she put out her hand focusing on her palm, her concentration shattered by the shock around her neck. She grabbed the chain and cursed completely forgetting about the damn thing. Trying one failed attempt to pull it off out of anger, she fell backward lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

She wondered if they located her clan yet and got a letter to them; so she could finally walk around freely. The more time she wasted, the more Maker knows what's happening in her world. She rolled over to her side; she closed her eyes behind her lids images started to appear she focused on them as they began to form. When Solas left through the Eluvian, She saw herself making her way to the mirror she came through. She clenched her eyes watching herself going through, A light and blank.

"Damn it!"

Getting up and slamming her fist to the ground, "That can't be it! I'm missing something!"

"What am I missing?" She whispered to herself.

She put her hand over eyes, then dropping it down to her mouth did her Solas do this? Did he have that kind of power; but why would he? She pondered the possibility, Her train of thought cut off when she heard the door begin to unlock, she rose to her feet, but to her surprise, it was not who she was expecting.

Two women entered the room, Both she knew and by the look of one of them was not happy to see her. One closed the door while the other rushed towards her, making Ellana back up a bit. The woman quickly went to her side and kicked the back of her knee making her kneel to the floor.

"Cassandra, that's not necessary!" The other woman scolded.

The black-haired woman turned to her "I'm not taking any chances Leliana." She said coldly, Her hands on her sword.

Ellana stayed on the floor to not antagonize them. Leliana quickly went up to Cassandra and put her hand on her shoulder to get her to back down. Cassandra was reluctant but removed her hands from her sword and made a disgusted noise before walking away and leaned against one of the stone walls.

Leliana step forward putting out a hand to help her up, Ellana looked at Cassandra who was giving her glare but accepted the hand given and rose to her feet.

"My name is Leliana, and this is Cassandra." Gesturing towards her.

" Where is Solas?"

"Currently on a mission with the Inquisitor." Cassandra said pushing herself off the wall and walking towards her. " Which means I was tasked to watch you."

Ellana bit her lip " Well, shit." She thought.

"Solas has informed me that he already has a precaution when it comes to your magic."

Embarrassed Ellana pointed to the necklace around her neck. Cassandra leaned in looked at it then to her with an eyebrow raised. Ellana let out a breath and tried a small spell, Cassandras hands were once again on her sword but before she withdrew it the chain quickly activated and gave Ellana a shock. Both Leliana and Cassandra had a wide-eyed expression as Ellana held her neck rubbing it a slightly.

"I- see." Cassandra said, slowly releasing her sword.

She then turned to the door and motioned her to follow. Before exiting Ellana turned towards Leliana, " Why did you come?"

Leliana gave a small smile "To make sure that Cassandra didn't kill you on sight."

Ellana gave a look then a very uneasy nod. She quickly followed after Cassandra all the way to the main hall,"If you plan or even think of running, you will regret it." she said looking over her shoulder .

Her glare made Ellana tense, Keeping her head down as she continued to follow; Gods the number of times she had to remind herself that these people didn't know her. But she needs to stay level-headed if she is to gain anyone's trust. They made it down the stairs and to Cassandra usual training spot.

"Sit." She said pointing to a small wooden stool.

Ellana did and watched as Cassandra unsheathed her sword and started her practice, and every once in a while shooting her a look to make sure she did not move. It was quite interesting watching her; Ellana thought she used to visit during Cassandras' sparing but never really got to watch maybe she could use her techniques in her spirit sword fighting.

After a while Cassandra took a small break turning to Ellana giving her stinging look."Question for you, are you always this obedient or did Solas do something else to keep you from running away?" She said wiping the sweat from the back of neck with a cloth.

Ellana shifted her eyes a bit and pointed to the amulet again "He called being "magically chained" to him." she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Chains? Did not take Solas as the kinky type." A familiar voice said.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, " Ugh, That's not what we are talking about Bull."

a huge Qunari man was walking up to them he towered over her. His silver eye patch caught a bit of sunlight as he bent over leaning in close. "See me I prefer ropes."

" That's REALLY not what we were talking about." Ellana ensured. 

He gave a hardy laugh " I'm just messing with ya." giving her a nudge.

" Names Bull, The Iron bull."

"Ellana."

Bull gave a grin " Ah ha, So you're the one everyone's talking about."

"Yes, the one who might be a spy." Cassandra said with a sigh.

Bull leaned in looking Ellana up and down '" Naw don't see it."

" Oh? And how can you be so sure." Cassandra said folding her arms and shifting her weight to one side.

"Ben-Hassrath, Kinda my thing." He said gesturing to himself.

"Chief you might want to get over here! Rocky is attempting those gunpowder barrels again." A voice shouted from a distance they all turned to see a young man dressed in full armor waving him down.

Bull gave a hiss "Be right there Krem!Ah, yea I better go, Unless you want half of Skyhold to be blown up." He gave a slight wave before heading off with the younger man.

Cassandra shook her head then looked back at Ellana "Magically chained you said?"

Ellana gave her a nod, "So right now I'm just being obedient unless you want to tie me to this stool?" she said with a smile, crossing her legs at the same time.

Cassandra glared at her and returned to her training. Ellana turned her attention elsewhere and started to watch the people walking around the courtyard, many were looking back at her, and she could see them obviously talking about her.

Cursing under her breath she turned back to Cassandra unable to take the looks she was getting, She then noticed something in the tall grass near her. She slowly got up to reached for it, as she picked it up a blade was right to her face.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra hissed.

"I saw this lying on the ground." Ellana said quickly sitting back down holding up a book.

She saw Cassandra's face go slightly red and trying to find words.

"Is it yours…?" Ellana said confusingly.

"No of course not! Someone must have simply dropped it."

"Oh" Ellana said while opening it.

"Y-you're going to read it?" Cassandra stuttered.

Ellana blinked at her " Am I not allowed to...?"

"YES! I-mean no…do whatever you want!" She said her face completely red while hitting the training dummy extra hard.

Ellana sat there wide-eyed almost not wanting to read it now, She flipped the book over to see the cover. Swords and Shields Vol. 1 by Varric Tethras.

She stared at it for a bit then remembered what her Cassandra said "It's literature…smutty literature."

Ellana blushed she was going to read it just out of curiosity, but it's not her type of…she turned to chapter one.

____________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours had passed, and Ellana was pretty far in her read until she got interrupted by another of Sera's arrows. Landing next to her making her almost fall off the small stool, it had a note attached to it reading "You forgot this!" with a bunch of crude doodles at the bottom.

Ellana turned to see Sera hanging outside her window making faces. Cassandra noticed a simple glance in her direction made her quickly jump back into her room and slamming the window shut. She walked up to Ellana holding out her hand she gave her the note.

She scoffed "I see you met Sera" handing it back to her.

Ellana gave a chuckle "Yep." and went back to her book, she could still feel Cassandra lingering over her, she looked up and gave her a puzzled look.

"Eh, um..How is the book?" She finally said.

" It's…interesting."

Cassandra expression seemed to soften a bit.

"It's definitely not like any stories my clan has told." Her face going a bit pink.

Cassandra raised a brow, "Do Dalish keep books?"

"Only a small amount most stories are told by our Hahren, but they're short stories or bits and pieces of our history."

"So how did you learn how to read?" Cassandra said sitting down in the grass placing her sword next to her.

Ellana looked down rubbing one corner of the book with her finger.

"My clan is a bit different we don't mind humans we trade with them quite often, some clan members were taught how to read and write by them." Ellana said with a smile.

"I remember when I was little one of the human traders gave me a book as a gift and I was so determined to read it, that I bugged everyone that could read to teach me."

" Why not ask someone to read it to you?"

"I was too stubborn." she said laughing " What's funnier is I don't even remember what it was about on a count the times I read it over and over."

"So what kind of Dalish stories are there?" Cassandra said.

She made a slight hum noise and recalled one of the stories Solas had, " Um…There is one called Andruil and the two lovers." She saw Cassandra lean in a bit making her grin.

"Once upon a time there was a Beautiful Elven woman who caught the attention of a man from a far off clan, The woman, however, did not have feelings for him for her heart belonged to another. So one night the man came and stole her away locking her up in a stone tower keeping her there until she fell in love with him. She cried every day and every night until Andruil heard her strife, The woman told Andruil of her troubles; and that she only wishes to return to the man she truly loves. Andruil took pity and transformed the woman into a large white bird, she then spread her large wings and flew out the window and back to her beloved. Turning back into an elf and was forever reunited with her one true love."

"That's so…romantic." Cassandra said trying to hide her smile.

"Well, That's one of the versions."

Cassandra tilted her head "You have different versions of the same story."

Ellana noded " That's more of the happier tale in the original, when the woman turned into the bird her lover was searching for her and came across the giant white bird flying overhead and shot it down, when the bird hit the forest floor it transformed back into the elven woman. The man was filled with so much grief that he begged to be punished. Andruil saw what he had done and turned the man into a giant rodent and left him to his fate When night fell the Dread Wolf emerged from the darkness and chased him until he….ate him."

Cassandra eyes widened a bit "Yes…that is very morbid."

Ellana pressed her lips together," It's a foolish story to teach children to behave, I'm glad there was a different ending." She brushed underneath her eyes with the tips of her fingers and shifted a bit.

"Can someone change an ending to something simply because they don't like it?" Cassandra said with her head tilted a bit.

Ellana looked at the woman with a sorrow filled smile she went to answer, suddenly a horn could be heard bellowing in the distance Cassandra quickly collected her sword and brushed herself off as she rose to her feet, "The Inquisitor has returned, Come."

Ellana got up her head dropping, squeezing the book slightly in her hand.

"One can only hope." she whispered

They both headed down to the main gate she saw the Inquisitor in full armor, he was removing his helmet and handing off his mount to one of the soldiers. Right behind him, she saw Solas and two others, A human woman with beautiful dark skin wearing an outfit that outmatched Dorian's and right behind her was a human man in heavy armor. His Helmet made it difficult to see half of his face, but his large dark beard was visible.

The Inquisitor along with the woman headed over towards them, he wiped the sweat and dirt from his brow and gave a smile to Cassandra.

"I hope there was no trouble?"

Cassandra gave a small sigh" No trouble at all" giving Ellana a glance.

"So how was the mission? Anything to report?" Cassandra said turning back to the Inquisitor.

"Yes, it went smoothly."

"Oh, Is that what we're calling it?" The woman interjected with a laugh while folding her arms.

The Inquisitor gave a sigh dropping his head a bit.

"I don't know what scared the enemy more, Blackwall's smell of barn or Solas's constant ability to light himself on fire."

The Inquisitor rubbed his eyes, "The job got done, Vivienne."

"How we get it done is just as important as accomplishing it, my dear."

"I highly doubt Corypheus is going to be judging us in such matters." Cassandra said in a sour tone.

Vivienne put a hand on her hip "No, but the people we fight for will."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm in need of a much-needed bath." She said while walking away almost bumping into Ellana. She watched as Vivienne passed carrying herself with pride as she walked, The people in her path immediately evaded her as she made her way to the fortress entrance.

The Inquisitor scratched the back of his neck " That's, uh… was Vivienne."

Ellana gave an awkward smile. “Yep, That’s Vivienne alright.” she thought.

The Inquisitor shook his head "I need to report in."

"Understood." Cassandra said

Cassandra gave a wave to Solas who was talking with Blackwall, they seemed to be in some disagreement. When he noticed he turned quickly shaking his head as he walked over, Cassandra gave a nod and headed off with the Inquisitor.

Ellana continued to watch them until they were out of site. She felt a warmth around her neck she looked down to see the pendant glowing. She sighed " Is this still necessary?" clutching the necklace in her hand.

"You think after one day I'm going to trust you."

Ellana's mouth fell open the words stung, but before she could say anything a voice interjected.

"What's all the fuss about."

"It's not your concern, Blackwall." Solas said folding his arms turning his attention elsewhere.

Blackwall gave a pained look to him then turned to her.

" You must be Ellana."

She looked at Blackwall with a stunned look.It was the first time someone addressed her by name first and not spy or someone who is working for Corypheus.

He gave a frown "D-did I offend you?"

"N-no, It's nice to meet you!" The words still feeling strange to say to so many familiar faces.

Blackwall gave a smile " And I see you got a watchful eye on you." He said looking at Solas.

He gave a stern look "Yes. Come along Ellana." He starting off towards the stairs, She gave him a glare and turned back to Blackwall giving a small wave and an apology before having to follow after him.

Blackwall stood there a bit shaking his head slightly he gave a sigh before turning and heading off to the stables.


	6. Friend

Ellana quietly followed him to the rotunda, she could feel that something was wrong. They entered the room; Solas putting down his gear on the ground next to his desk. She stood quietly watching "If you don't want me to be here, I'll go back to my room."

Solas's head shot up giving an expression as if he forgot she was there, biting his lip slightly trying to say something, his gaze fell to his desk "That might be best." he whispered.

Ellana felt a small pain in her chest but gave an understanding nod, After he was done putting his things away they headed towards her room, The walk seemed longer than usual, and it felt unsettling "Is everything alright?" Ellana asked quietly.

Solas kept his eyes forward " Yes." He said in almost a whisper.

Upon coming to her door he broke the chain and watched as she entered the room, she turned to him there was such sorrow in his eyes. Before he closed the door, she reached out to him grabbing his arm, "Wait-"  
He pulled back "Don't..Don't touch me…" His voice trembled as he closed the door.

She stood stunned for a moment then turned to sit on the bed, opening the book she still had, turning where she had left off, but she could not focus and tossed it on the nightstand. She laid down curling up and closed her eyes, his expression still burning in her mind it made her ache.

She slowly drifting off but a sound at the door woke her, the sun had already set so who be bothering her at this hour? Getting up she made her way over, the door suddenly opened making her jump back, there kneeling on the ground was Cole putting away his lock picks. "Cole?! What are you doing?!" Ellana said in a panic.

"I want to show you something." He said looking up with a smile.

Ellana went to the threshold of the door peeking out, she saw both guards on the ground making her gasp. "Cole you didn't…."

She knelt down reaching out to one as she did the guard gave loud snore while the other tossed to one side, pulling her hand back she sighed in relief, Cole then grabbed her hand and gave it a pull. She dug her heels into the ground making him stop " I can't leave if someone sees me!" she whispered.

"I will make them forget." He smiled, once again seizing her hand and pulling her along. She knew she was going to regret this but allowed herself to be lead away by the young man. "What do you want to show me?"

He didn't answer and continued to pull her down the corridor stopping once in awhile to make sure the coast was clear, As they made their way to a very rundown part of the fortress, He continued to lead her to one of the abandoned towers. Letting go of her hand as he started up the stairs Ellana was hesitant. " Is this safe?" Looking at the crumbling stairway.

"Not sure." He said still heading upwards.

Ellana huffed and slowly followed after "Death by stairs it is."

Once they made it to the top Cole pushed opened a rickety wooden door over head and jumped up helping Ellana after. She walked to one side of the tower; it had such a fantastic view of Skyhold, She looked down to watch the people that were still out, leaning over the edge slightly then moving to another side to look at the far-off mountains.

"This is-" She saw that he was sitting down with his legs crossed leaning back on his hands and looking up. Ellana walked over next to him and did the same her eyes widened; she never knew how well you could see the stars here. 

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Cole nodded still fixated on the night sky, Ellana smiled.

She closed her eyes breathing in the crisp air, feeling the night wind as it blew making her shiver slightly. She laid down on her back taking in the sight of the endless sky; she raised her hand up lazily gliding it over the large full moon that hung above it felt like she could touch it. 

" Crackling sounds fills the air, it shakes the ground bellowing for it to stop."

She turned to him, he was looking down his large hat covering his face she watched as he played with his trembling fingers. 

"Wha-?" she sat up moving closer to him.

"It was scared it did not mean to do it but it, had to, force to, against its will."

Ellana her hand on his shoulder " Cole?"

"It was not to blame, but it died because of them, It was his friend." He shuffled a bit bringing his legs to his chest

"Solas, He heard it's screams, went to help…too late. Break the circle; We won't have to kill…"

"Solas'... friend?" she whispered, then remembering the spirit Solas wished for her to help save, The mages that summoned it turned it against its purpose till it changed into a demon. They managed to break the circle bounding it but...

"Solas tried to help, cornered, unable to move….He did it to save him."

"Who, Did what?" Ellana said confusingly.

"He did not want to do it but had to, He killed his friend so Solas could live." Cole brought his legs closer to his chest. "We had no choice.”

Ellana put her fingers to her lips rubbing them slightly, that must of been the dispute that she saw earlier with Blackwall and Solas.

"Overwhelming sorrow brimming to the surface, overtaken by rage like how a fire takes a forest. Burning, burning, it was too quick. They didn't suffer; They should have suffered!"

Cole hugged himself his body shaking, Ellana quickly grabbed him knocking his hat to the side holding him. "It's ok Cole."

Everything fell still as she held him "He killed them, but it did not help." Cole said quietly.

She waited a moment before he shifted a bit in her hold, then slowly released him.

"I wanted to help, he would not let me…"

"Sometimes people just need space." Her eyes focused down on the stone flooring. "You wanted to talk about this?" She could not imagine what it must feel like to know another's thoughts and pain the way he does.

Cole reached for his hat and laid it on his lap, Picking at the large fabric rim. "Varric says friends talk to one another about things that bother them; He also says they do nice things for each other."

Ellana looked up to the sky "Killing two birds with one stone?" 

Cole's head jerked with eyes widened putting his hands on her arm "I don't want to kill birds with a stone."

She blinked at him confusingly “O-oh. Cole that’s not what I meant! It was just a figure of speech.” putting her hand over his.

He was quiet then released his hands from her arm turning his attention back to his large hat. “Varric says I’m not very good with those.” 

She gave a small laugh, putting her hand back on his shoulder “Thank you, Cole, for bringing me here and for talking to me.”

He turned to her in surprise. “I helped?”

“Yes, More than you know. But we better head back before those guards wake up.”

Cole gave a nod getting up while putting his hat on and heading to the door, Ellana took one last look at the sky before following after.


	7. Agent acquired?

It was dark the air was thick with a vast gray of smoke, She walked aimlessly feeling the ground tremble beneath her. Screams could be heard echoing in the distance, then suddenly a bright light emerged from the sky. Pulsating as a large tear opened up, lighting the darkened world with bursts of greens and yellows. Her eyes wide looking at the horror as the world around seemed to disintegrate by the lights touch. 

She could not look away at its display, out of nowhere a powerful force grabbed her by the neck slamming her to the ground, Laying on her back as the attacker squeezed the air from her. She dug her nails into their arm as the hand squeezed harder. They released her; she gagged as the hot air filled her lungs, the strain around her neck was replaced by a cold sharp pain in her left shoulder. Her screams burned, her fingers digging into the hard earth.

Her breaths were labored looking through a hazy gaze to see a blade of a staff buried in her, following it with her eyes to see its owner looking down upon her. A shadow was cast over their face, the lights from the tear outlined them giving an ominous glow, she grabbed the staff attempting to pull it out. Looking up to the broken sky once more then to her attacker with tear filled eyes.

“I-Is this what you wanted Solas?!” 

He did not answer; his eyes slowly opened to reveal dozen of beast like red eyes, He pulled out his staff and raised it again to strike. 

Her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, grabbing her chest where it felt like she had been struck. Sweat beaded down her face, breathing heavily trying to calm herself. Her face burned as hot tears streamed down, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle her soft cries. 

The same nightmare has come to her every night since Solas had vanished the night she spent with Cole. She had assumed his absences was due to the death of his friend, but when he left to mourn in her world he was gone for not more than a day. 

Three days have passed, with no sign of where he went and no word from her clan. For those days she was kept in her room, if it were not for the guards that came to give her meals, she would have thought they had forgotten about her. It was unbearable she felt like she was cut from the world, Even Cole had not visited her.

She sat on the side of the bed wiping remaining tears from her face, taking a few deep breaths. She got up and walked to the mirror in the corner of her room, examining herself her attention drawn to the marks around her neck from the chain; Tracing them slightly with her fingers.

She stopped when the door behind her opened, She quickly turned to the person who entered. A tall young man with dirty blond hair, His silver armor glistened under his red overcoat, The large collar trim of looked like the mane of a lion. 

“Cullen.” she whispered. A little surprised by not seeing him sooner.

He stood straight cupping his hands in front of him “Please follow me.”

She gave a concerned look to him before walking towards him, he waiting until she was near and headed out into the small hallway. He was silent while walking beside her, Entering the main hall and continued down she noticed people gathering a bit like they were following them. 

The small crowd stopped as they both entered Josephine's work study she looked back over her shoulder; a slightly uneasy feeling came over. Cullen opened the next door as they headed down a hallway she knew too well.The anxious feeling still clinging to her as they walked down the broken hallway and opened the door that leads to the war room.

They entered the large room the sun’s rays shimmered through the tall stained glass windows, She looked to see Leliana and Josephine at one end of the large wooden table and the Inquisitor on the other, Cullen broke from her and went to the other side standing in between the two women. Ellana was confused but approached the table next to the Inquisitor. 

He turned to her with a sorrow filled smile, “ I Apologies about the last couple days.”

She gave a slight nod, “ Then what do I owe the pleasure now?” Her eyes wandering to the three advisors then back to him. 

The Inquisitor gave a smile and held out a few pieces of paper towards her, giving him a look she slowly took them. Walking closer to the table; spreading them out side by side so she could read them more easily. Her eyes scrolled over the texts, hovering her hand over some of the letters a smile across her face. “My clan” she whispered.

“As you can see they support all claims you made, Even the ones you told Cassandra.” He said walking next to her.

“ Where did you find them?”

Leliana stepped forward “ A little ways North, we heard rumors of elves traveling. They were cautious when we approached them but when told them of you, They accepted our letters without question.” 

She felt a hand on her shoulder “Which means you can return to them.”

Her heart skipped a beat she looked to him indecisive then gave a small smile, if only it were that simple. She turned to the letters gathering them, “If it’s alright with you...I want to join the Inquisition.” 

The Inquisitor stared at her with wide eyes, The advisors shared looks then back to the elven woman who kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

He licked his lips and gave a small smirk “I was not expecting that.”

She laughed, “Well I had plenty of time to think upon it, Don’t worry I will write to my clan about my decision and will...return to them when this is over but for now; I want to help any way I can.”

The Inquisitor put his hands on his hip thinking upon the offer. He gave a slight nod, “Alright, I’ll accept any help given.”

He turned gesturing her to follow him, she turned back to the advisors who were talking amongst themselves giving hesitant looks towards her. They followed behind them shortly after they left the war room, as they entered the great hall the Inquisitor headed to the judgment throne once again. She stopped, He got close to her and whispered in her ear “ Don’t worry it’s just to clear the air.” and headed forward.

She watched as the people once again started to gather around, Josephine went to her post while Cullen and Leliana went to the other side of the room. He sat down crossing his legs and leaned back slightly. “As you all know we recently had the suspicions that this elven woman was in alliance with Corypheus.”

Ellana kept her eyes forwards but could feel the eyes upon her that uneasy feeling loomed over her again. “Which as of today we have evidence that proves otherwise. We have received word from her clan and her story is indeed true.” 

Murmurs started to arise from the crowd. He stood, putting a hand up to silence them. “ Ellana Lavellan you are free to go or do you have a request for me?” He said looking down at her with a smile which she returned stepping forward a bit.

“With my name cleared I wish to join the Inquisition.” 

“Ellana Lavellan, I welcome you.” as he gestured towards her placing his fist on his chest giving a slight bow.

She went to bow too but a sudden pain hit her the room spun, the force making her fall forward. Stumbling she regained her footing her hand went to the back of her head feeling the wetness of blood, she turned to get hit once again in the forehead. The room spun again as her focus went to the floor to see the rocks that had hit her; she stood stunned feeling the blood drip down her face. The sounds that were muted from the sudden pain came in full force. 

“We can’t trust her!” A voice yelled from the crowd.

Another rock.“The bitch knows his plan!”

Another. “She’s hiding something!”

“I-i don’t!” Her voice drowned out by the crowd.

Another. 

Another.

She then felt somebody rushed passed her blocking an incoming blow, Everything fell silent. She looked up; The Inquisitor was in front of her his hands clenched at his side, a small nick near his brow from where he took the blow. “ENOUGH!” his voice echoed the halls. 

Someone grabbed her arm she looked to see Cullen, he pulled her guiding her down the hall.

“TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!”

The words pierced her, a voice she had not heard in awhile, she turned to see a woman being held back by two guards.

“Marria..? I-i..” 

Cullen once again pulled her arm as the both left the great hall. 

She blindly followed him as the blood from her forehead began to obstruct her vision, after walking for a few moments she felt him release her arm then heard a door being closed. His hand once again on her gently guiding her to another part of the room.

He had her sit; his hand softly on her chin lifting it slightly so he could get a better look at her cut.Turning he went to his desk; she could hear him rustling through it, He brought out a wooden box taking out a few scraps of cloth.

Walking back to her and hovered over the wound before dabbing it gently, he gave her the cloth to hold on her forehead as he went to examine the back of her head. She used the cloth to quickly wipe her eyes then returning it to her still bleeding wound.

“Thank you, Cu...ah?” Her head was still spinning; almost forgetting she is not supposed to know his name.

She could feel him pulling back her hair slightly his fingertips pressing the stricken area, taking another cloth to wipe the blood that dripped down her neck. 

“Cullen Rutherford, My lady.”

A smile spread across her face, so formal she thought. “Ellana...but you probably already knew that.” he didn’t say anything still focused on her cut. 

“I’m not a spy…” She whispered. 

She felt him shift a bit. “I know.”

She turned to him, his words giving some reassurance, But really; what did she expect after just a few days? Her eyes fell to the floor, She felt a hand once again on her chin making her look to him.

“Please, I still need to attend to this.” He said in a comforting voice.

Nodding she let him return back to what he was doing, He moved behind her again; she felt a cold sensation making her shift a bit in her seat. Cullen then came around to stand in front of her, he had a small blue vial in his hands. He poured the liquid in a cloth putting it over her cut on her forehead, The stinging pain subsided and was replaced with the soothing coldness. 

Removing the cloth she noticed the cut had stopped bleeding, She turned back to Cullen giving him a warm smile which he returned . He stood there for a bit before turning quickly as he awkwardly walked back to his desk putting away the vial and the cloths back in the box.

Suddenly the door opened making the two jump a bit, The Inquisitor entered the room motioning to Cullen, he gave a small look to her then turned his attention back to the man at the doorway giving him a nod before exiting. Ellana sat there for a few moments she could hear them talking outside but was unable to make out anything.

The door opened once more but this time just the Inquisitor entered, he was silent as walked; kneeling down in front of her.

“I...I’m sorry.”

“What..for?”

“I allowed this to get out of hand, Even though I thought it was under control.”

“Fear can do that.” She said looking away from him.

He looked up to her. “ People are scared they just want this all to stop.” She let out a small breath.” I understand now... They don’t want to let go of the small hope that I know something. Something...that could make this all end.” Her eyes went to the floor pressing her lips together, She could end this couldn’t she?

She looked at that man in front of her, “Inquisitor… there is something I need to tell you.”


	8. Too soon

His eyes met hers, she felt uneasy her heart began to pound, she opened her mouth but the words did not come, he titled his head in confusion.

She gave a small sigh. “Your face..It’s bleeding.”

Too soon. The words screamed in the back of her head.

She reached over taking a clean cloth off of Cullen’s desk and began to attend to the cut above his eye. He winced at the touch, she got up and retrieved the small vial from the wooden box. Putting a few drops on the cloth; she walked back to him and motioned if it was alright for her to continue, He nodded as she gently pressed it to the wound.

Removing the cloth she noticed the area was starting to swell a bit. “Here.” She slowly placed her fingers on the area, a flow of mana went through her hand. He closed his eyes feeling the cold ice form on her fingertips, His eyes shot opened when she quickly removed her hand and cried out in pain.

He looked at her with wide eyes, “ Are you alright?”

He watched as she tilted her head back and forth trying to relieve the discomfort she had received, He took note of the pendant she still wore. His hands slowly went around to the back of her neck, trying to unclasp it. Gasping at his actions, her hand went to his giving it a slight tug as she shook her head. “It’s magically locked.”

He gave a pained look, “ I thought I could at least do that for you. Those marks look painful”

His words were so kind, “No, I’m-” suddenly a spark of green lit up the room both their eyes went to his right hand. She did not realize she was still holding it and quickly pulled away watching as the spark slowly died and became dormant once again. The Inquisitor kept his concerned eyes on his marked hand then looked up to her. She was looking at him with the same expression, was his mark going out of control already?

“There it goes again.”

“Does it hurt?”

He shook his head, his eyes returning to his palm. “It’s nothing to worry about.” gliding his fingers over the marked area.

“You should have Solas look at it right away...H-he’s a healer right?” She shifted in her chair, her eyes focused on his hand.

He gave her a look, “I would if...we knew where he was.”

Ellana’s eyes went wide. “He’s still missing?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “ Don’t worry he can take care of himself.”

Her mouth dropped open but was interrupted by a knock on the door making them both turn, it opened slightly as Varric walked in. “Uh, I hope I’m not interrupting.” giving a smile.

He quickly removed his hand from her, “No, no, not at all. Is there something that you need?”

“There is someone here I like you to meet.”

The Inquisitor gave a nod, “Right.” He gave her once last glance before heading out..

“I’ll be right there.” Varric said.

He closed the door rubbing the back of his neck as he walked towards her. “How you holding up? That was a bit of a mess.”

“I’m fine...just not the welcome I was expecting...” She said with a small chuckle.

He smiled, “ Don’t worry it looks like Curly and The Inquisitor took care of the situation...I hope at least.”

“I’ll just have to walk around with a helmet from now on then.” Rubbing her head.

He gave a small laugh patting her on the shoulder, “You’ll be alright, but if you need anything I’m here for ya.”

She could not help but smile, “Thanks, Varric.”

“Anytime” He gave her one last pat before turning to the door.

Her eyes fell to her lap,“Varric?”

He stopped looking over his shoulder; his eyebrows rose “Cole?” He said in a surprised voice. Ellana looked at him with a strange look before a small voice spoke. “Yes?”

She turned her attention to Cullen’s desk where Cole sat swaying his feet.

“Hello Varric, Hello Ellana.”

“Cole! Where have you been? I was worried.”

“Away. Helping people.” He said with a smile. His expression changed suddenly. “ A stunning pain, the room spins, the feeling of blood.” His focus went to the cut on her forehead.

Her eyes followed; she reached up to her head “ I’m alright Cole.” she said in a reassuring voice. His expression soften a bit, his large hat covered his face as he looked down giving a small nod.

Varric walked towards them with an amused look, “ I see you met Troubles, huh kid.”

Cole hopped off the desk, “ She is my friend.” he said happily.

Varric’s eyes widened “Ah ha, Good for you kid!” Giving a grin, Cole was standing timidly playing with the fabric of his gloves.

“And...I’m guessing you know about his uh...Nature?” He said quietly to Ellana.

Cole gave a smile, “ She knows me.”

She turned to Cole with a slightly panicked look then gave an awkward nod to Varric.

He let out a small chuckle shaking his head “Listen I gotta get going.” he said gesturing to the door, almost forgetting that The Inquisitor is waiting for him. When he left Ellana turned to Cole “I’m glad to-”

“You didn’t tell him?” He said softly.

She slowly closed her mouth; frowning at the comment.

Cole stared at her then to the floor. “Words building ready to spill but it’s... too soon.”

He turned from her and paced back and forth in a small line while he traced his bottom lip with his fingers.

“Cole...What do you see when you focus on me?”

He stopped his back towards her. “Bits and pieces fall like a shattered mirror, some too sharp don’t want to be touched while others...A story told again shown through different eyes. It’s yours but it was not stolen; it's his too and...”

“And you don’t understand how.” Ellana finished.

Cole nodded. “It’s different but the same...I want to understand...I want to help.”

Ellana could feel herself shaking as she walked over to the young man putting a hand on his shoulder, “In time Cole I will explain. But please don’t tell anyone what you know about me.”

“Too soon.” he said in an understanding tone.

She bit her lip slightly “But can you help me with something else? Do you know where Solas is?”

Cole titled his head and was quiet for a moment, “No.”

Ellana sighed giving a nod, “Thank you anyway...”

The door opened again turning her attention towards it as Cullen entered the room, She turned back to where Cole was but he seemed to have disappeared. He walked towards her “Here.” He held up a blouse towards her. “I thought you might want to change out of that one.”

She looked down at herself not noticing the small blood blotches on her shirt till now. “Thank you.” She said as he placed it in her hand. She turned putting it on his desk, she started to lift her shirt when she heard Cullen make an awkward noise his face going red “Sorry I’ll wait outside!” Almost slamming the door as he left.

It took her a few minutes of fumbling but she finally managed to change. She rather liked the new blouse the sleeves were shorter just below her elbow, so there was no more extra fabric that hung awkwardly off her left arm.

She opened the door and walked over to Cullen who was leaning on the small stone wall of the walkway waiting patiently as he watched the people down below. “How is everything?” She asked.

“It has died down..for the most part, But if you need someone too-”

“No... That won’t be necessary.”

He gave a nod and took the old shirt from her. “Thank you again; Cullen.” She turned and walked away. He watched giving her a bit of amazed look as he scratched the back of his head.

She headed inside Skyhold entering the rotunda and took notice of Solas’s desk. Some of his gear was still on the ground next to it, She hovered over his desk looking through some of the items that still laid out. But it was generic things and nothing that would tell her of his whereabouts, She sighed rubbing her forehead slightly, where could he have gone? She looked around and noticed Dorian was sitting on the upper banister with a book in his hand.

She rushed over and headed up the stairs “ Dorian!” The man looked up with a slightly surprised expression. He tossed the book aside “ You're still here?” Ellana stopped and gave a confused look.

He chuckled “ I figured after all that you would be running for the hills, How’s your head?”

“It’s fine.” Her hand going to the cut rubbing it slightly.

He gave her a smile and began to walk towards the stairs. “Come along.” Her eyes shifted around the room before she followed after him. “Where are we going?” Dorian turned to her “I figure you could use a drink.” He said with a smile.

When they entered the rotunda her eye went back to the desk. “You haven’t seen Solas have you?” Dorian stopped and looked at her with a raised brow. “Interested in him now are you?” giving her a devious grin.

“No!” She snapped.

He laughed “I jest, and no I haven’t. Why are you?”

She paused pressing her lips together “ I-I...I want this off.” touching the pendant, it was not a complete lie.

Dorian looked at the pendant around her neck. He leaned in close examining it. “May I?” He gently pressed two of his fingertips on the gem. “Magically locked I assume?” Ellana nodded, “Can you remove it?”

“Hm...I can try” He focused his mana on the object, she could feel the warm sensation start to build, warmer, warmer, hot! A powerful shock of energy bust out landing them both on the floor.

“B-blast it!” Dorian coughed rolling on his back. “Ellana are you alright?” he said trying to lift his head.

She was silent for a moment “Y-yea.” She groaned. She was on her side holding her neck. He got up regaining his balance and rushed over to her kneeling down to help her up. She let out a breath, “ We are not trying that again.”

“Agreed.” Dorian nodded.

“What the Hell was that?!” A voice shouted from above.

“A minor miscalculation nothing to worry about.” He said giving the person a slight wave.

They gave him a crude look cursing under their breath towards Dorian. He shook his head and turned his attention back to her, “You sure you're alright.” She slowly pulled her hand away from her neck almost afraid if she did her head would fall off, She slowly nodded as the pain subsided. There was no blood or signs of damage, The blow felt like a warning if anything.

After a few minutes of making sure no one was terribly injured they headed out towards the tavern, As they passed people in the courtyard all eyes were on them she could feel her heart beginning to pound. Her stomach began to turn, she cursed at herself; she thought she could handle this.

“Don’t let them get to you.” Dorian whispered. His words were calming her heart steadied as she continued to walk.

They entered the small building and both made it to the bar, they sat as Dorian put up two fingers to the bartender who gave him a nod. He came back with two large mugs and pushed the drinks towards them.

“Welcome to the Inquisition.” Dorian said holding up his mug, she gave a smile as she did the same. Putting the mug to her lips she was not much of a drinker but the burning liquid was a welcome after all she had been through.

She sipped away at her drink as they both fell silent.

He gave a small smile taking a swig from his mug before setting it down in front of him, “Snow and mud.” She gave him a confused look as she watched him scratch at the wooden table. “When I first joined the Inquisition people hurled mud and snowballs at me, the snow was fine but the mud took forever to get out.” He said with a small laugh.

Her eyes widened,” You were mistreated?”

There was a slight pause “ My homeland is Tevinter, and not a lot of people were fond of a “vint” in their midst.” He looked down at his mug swirling it a bit in his hand before taking another sip. “They still aren’t.”

“Didn’t you tell the Inquisitor?”

He scoffed “And tell him what? Your Inquisition is being mean to me?”

“Well...yes.”

She quickly put her mug to her lips as guilt rushed over her wondering if her Dorian endured the same, She clenched her eyes at the thought; why didn't he tell her?

Dorian gave a small chuckle shaking his head. “It’s under control now. But when I saw the way they treated you I...saw myself.” a slight embarrassment in his voice, “And then when I heard what happened in the great hall…” his words trailed off.

“Apologies I’m not very good at these things. I’m trying to make you feel better”

She put her hand on his “Thank you Dorian...really; thank you.”

He was silent trying to hide a smile,” I think you had enough.” He said jokingly as he slowly pulled her mug from her which she quickly pulled back. “Oh no, I still need this.”

After one more drink they both made their way out of the tavern, He had some matters to attend to and headed back into the fortress. Ellana decided to stay out a little more; She walked over to the training area and leaned up against a nearby wall. Laying her head back resting it on the wall closing her eyes, She began to go through the small list in her head.

“He told me his plan, the mark was taken. I went to leave through the mirror then...ugh. She shook her head; then after that, I woke up.” Her eyes shot open, “Not far from here…” Turning her head to the main gate.

A loud crash from the building across from her interrupted her thought. She pushed herself off and rushed over, when she opened the door it sounded like a fight was going on above.

“ You little shit!”

As Ellana walked in the Inquisitor entered right behind her giving a confused look, another crash.They both turned and rushed up the stairs. Cassandra was taking a swing at Varric.

“You knew where Hawke was!” She said slamming her hands on the table that separated them.

Another swing.

“You're damned right I did!” Varric said scrambling away from her.

“Hey! Enough!” Two voices interjected in unicent.

Both Cassandra and Varric stopped looking at the two strangely, Ellana pressed her lips together and took a small step back. Cassandra shook her head “You're taking his side?”

“I said enough!” The Inquisitor said.

“He is a snake, We needed Hawke to lead us!”

“Why? We already have a leader!” Varric said defensively gesturing towards The Inquisitor.

Cassandra’s brows furrowed her fist shaking keeping herself from completely ripping him apart. “You still kept him secret even after the conclave when we needed him the most!”

“He’s here now!”

“You're still a liar!”

The Inquisitor stepped forward “ He’s right Cassandra. What’s done is done!”

She scoffed and walked to the other side of the room resting her arms on a wooden railing hanging her head, “Go, Varric...Just go.”

Varric shook his head as he passed Ellana and the Inquisitor. “You know what I think if he was at the conclave, he’d be dead too.”

Ellana gave a small look to the Inquisitor before following after Varric. When she made it outside Varric was leaning against the building’s wall. “Those people have done enough to him.” He mumbled crossing his arms as he kept his eyes to the ground.

“Varric...”

He pulled away from the wall “I... keep wishing that none of this is real.” He gave a heavy sigh shaking his head. “ Sorry, I.. I just need a moment.” He hung his head as he lazily walked back to the great hall.

She continued to stand there for a few moments before walking back to the building leaning next to the door waiting for The Inquisitor. After a few minutes, Cassandra came out looking a little more relaxed but still gave her a steely glare as she walked by. The Inquisitor exited shortly after; scratching the back of his head.

“Everything alright?”

He let out a breath, “I don’t think those two will ever get along after that.”

“You’ll be surprised how things work out.” She said light heartily.

“You sound so sure.”

“Do I?”

He started to laugh “Well at least someone is optimistic.”

She gave a small smile,“Inquisitor is there any possibility I could borrow a horse?”

His smile diminished and gave her a puzzled look at the sudden question “May I ask what for?”

“Just for a small ride in the mountains, not far at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas where you at?


	9. Red

She headed for the stables (after getting the clearance to do so) and walked over to one of the stalls. A large dark-colored horse was sticking his head out rubbing the side of its neck on the wooden post, Ellana smiled as she reached up and began scratching the spot it was desperately trying to reach.

“There you go.”

The horse shook it head and nudged at her to continue, “Spoiled aren’t you.” She looked over near its stall to see golden armor that was set away neatly the head portion formed with horns of that of a dragon.

“Ah, you must be the Inquisitor’s.” The horse let out a grunt; shaking its head as she gave it one last scratch.

“Can I help you with something?” A voice came from behind. She turned quickly, A dark-skinned man came around the corner wiping his hands with a cloth.

“Yes, I’m in need of a horse.”

The man raised a brow “ You're the one who needed one?” His eyes looked her up and down, then shrugged giving a small shake of his head.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, nothin.” He pressed his hand to his chin and looked at the stalls pointing to a white horse. “That one, tack is over there.” Gesturing to one of the walls. “Uh...um do you need help?”

“No, I’ll be alright.”

He was hesitant “Well if you-”

“I’ll call for you.” She finished. Watching as he returned back to his work.

“Alright Ellana, you can do this.” Walking over to the wall she took the bridle off one of the hooks and swung it over her right shoulder, With her right arm she slowly nudged the saddle off the wall mount trying her best to get it to rest between her hip and underarm. Once the saddle was removed she instantly felt it slip down her body, before hitting the ground someone was right next to her catching it.

“Looks like you could use some help.”

Blackwall stood smiling holding the saddle in his arms, walking over to the stalls. He gave her a look as to ask where to go; she gestured to the white horse, he easily maneuvered the saddle in the position she was trying to achieve as he opened the door.

The animal in full attention knowing what was going watching him as he swung the saddle over on it’s back and fixing it just right before buckling the girth. He turned holding out his hand towards her, she looked at him confusingly before realizing he wanted the bridle. She handed it to him; standing awkwardly as she watched him put in on the horse with ease, he gave the horse a small pat on the shoulder giving her a wide smile.

“All set.” putting his hands on his hips.

“Thank you…” her eye sunk to the ground.

There was a slightly awkward silence.

“H-how are you faring?” He said quietly.

“Fine...This morning was a little-”

“Not what I meant.” She flinched at the words looking up to meet his eyes.

He pointed to her left arm “When did you lose it?” His words were strangely sincere but still blunt.

She went quiet biting her cheek.

“Not long...right? The Iron Bull took noticed said it was the way you walked; getting used to the lack of weight or something like that.”

Of course, he did. “Yes...Not that long. Why does it matter?”

He scratched his jaw she could see he was searching for the right words. “I-it” A pause “It doesn’t.”

“Then if you’ll excuse me.”

He put a hand up “At least grab some gear from the undercroft.”

She fiddled with the reins in her hand, “I’m staying on the main-”

“Please.” He said holding out his hand, She let out a breath handing the reins to him. “Don’t worry he’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” giving the horse a pat on the neck, She nodded as she turned to head into the fortress.

She mumbled to herself as she walked down the great hall, What was he trying to say? The mountain is guarded, Opening the door to the undercroft she then stopped sucking in a breath; did she really look that defenseless? She clenched her jaw grabbing her arm, Hissing at her own comment.

“Hello?”

She shivered at the cold air that blew gently out of the wide opening at the end of the room, The wind echoing softly against the stone walls.“Maybe some heavier gear wasn't a bad idea after all.”

Her eyes wandered the spacious room nobody seemed to be present she let out a breath, As she roamed the snow covered room something caught her eye in one corner. The familiar clutter of clothing and armor made her run over, She rustled through picking up the material. “This is... mine.” She tugged at the tattered fabric and laid it out examining the damage; tracing the spots where she had bled out.

The chainmail was in shambles only the silver armor looked salvageable, “Shame this was a masterwork…” As she placed it back where it once laid a small clink caught her ear. She looked down to something glistening against the stone she bent down to pick it up. She heard the door opening; quickly putting the object in her pocket.

“-And so I said it’s not that broken... Harritt are you listening?” She watched as two figures walked in, “Eh...that’s nic- Hey you!” She jumped slightly as the man pointed at her, a young dwarven woman then peeked from his side to get a better look.

Ellana gave a smile “Hel-”

“How did you get in here?”

“I op-”

“Are you stealing?

Her brows furrowed as she clenched her jaw in annoyance “First off the door was open, second, it’s hard to steal something that is mine.” Gesturing to her placed armor. “And thirdly I would like some new gear….Please.”

The man folded his arms a brow raised his eyes falling to the young dwarven girl, “Dagna did you forget to lock the door again?” She made a small squeak giving a shrug, “Ooops….”

He let out a breath his hand rubbing his eyes, “And what do you mean yours?”

“Simple this armor is mine; I wore it before I was brought here.”

He gave her a look still unconvinced, Dagna began to nudge him “Oooh your Ellana.”

“Ella-who?” He folded his arms looking back down at the dwarven woman.

“She’s the one The Inquisitor told us about.” He cocked his head. “And how do you know that’s her?”

“Unlike some I listen when someone’s talking to me.” She said smugly placing her hands on her hips. Ellana then saw her begin to slightly gesture to her left arm.

Harritt eyebrows rose “Ah yes, Yes now I remember, You were the fugitive who is now a part of the Inquisition... Fancy that.” Dagna quickly gave him a look and nudged him hard in the thigh. He made a groaning noise and quickly changed his expression “ And we welcome you, thank you for your service.”

He walked down the small flight of stairs rubbing his stricken area and towards the tattered clothing, rummaging through it. Stopping for a few seconds to scratch his long reddish beard in a deep thought manner only to give a shake of his head. “ It’s a beautiful piece, Unfortunately…”

“It’s alright I figured it was beyond repair.”

He was still examining pieces, “When this was brought in I thought who ever wore this was-”

“Human?”

He gave her a smirk “I was going to say dead, but yes this style is far from Elven. Unique, Where did you get it?”

“It was custom made.”

He gave a bewildered look, but a smile went across his face “ Well whoever made this for you is a true artist.”

“Yes...and it protected me well.” gently gliding her fingers over the damaged armor.

He licked his lips giving a slight nod, he walked over to one of the crates in the room and started to go through it; pulling out a long leather coat and a few other accessories. He walked back to her holding it out; “It’s nothing like your old armor but it better than nothing.”

She managed to get the coat on herself the only thing she let him help her with was a wrap for her good arm and one of the belts. “ Thank you. I must be off now.”

“Wait, Are you...heading out with the other soldiers?”

She gave a small sigh, “No just for a ride in the mountains.” He gave her almost relieved expression, Dagna gave a small wave as she exiting the undercroft and headed up the stairs and entered the great hall.

“Going somewhere?” A voice said.

Turning Ellana saw Leliana her arms behind her back giving a strict look. “Just for a ride. I got permission from the Inquisitor.”

“I see... Do be careful out there.” She turned from her and walked away.

Ellana felt a shiver up her spine watching carefully as the Spymaster exited the hall, she shook the feeling running towards the stables. Blackwall was waiting patiently on a stool whittling away at a piece of wood; once he saw her he quickly put it in his pocket and opened the stall door for her and giving her a leg up she shifted in the saddle.

“Here.” She turned to him; he held out a sword towards her. “Better safe than sorry.” She went to protest but shrugged and accepted as it seemed like he would not let her go if she didn’t take it, she took it and slipped it in one of her belt loops.

“Am I allowed to have this?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

She gave a grin, “Thank you again.” and gave a click as the horse walked forward, She gathered what reins she could in her hand holding the end in her mouth so she was able to get a better grip on them. Getting a few glances at how ridiculous she must look but she didn’t care. Once she got to the main gate she urged her mount faster crossing the bridge as its hoofbeats echoed against the stone.

She made it onto the main trail, going even faster she needed to get to that area where she once awoke. As she made good distance she stopped looking around at her surroundings. She dismounted everything seemed like from what she remembered, She turned Skyhold was still just in view taking a few steps back until it was no longer in site.

“Here...It was here.” She took everything in searching for anything that could give her a clue. She got down on her knees brushing the newly fallen snow where she first laid, “Come on!”

She stopped catching her breath a laugh leaving her lips, of course, there was nothing. She felt completely foolish digging around in the snow searching for what? She closed her eyes feeling the slight sting of the cold wind on her face; her fingers going red as they laid in the snow.

A burning feeling arose from her chest she clenched her jaw but it was no use; her scream pierced through the air. She let it out; all the frustration, confusion, pain that she had been keeping in. She screamed until her lungs began to burn; She fell backwards laying on her back watching her labored breaths meld with the gray sky.

She laid there for awhile feeling herself drift, A strange feeling began to arose it was like a muffled noise that suddenly became a clear harsh ringing in her head. The feeling got more intense as the noise made her vision sway she held her head; it was bizarre it was like the world around her for a brief moment rippled. She clenched her eyes as the pain grew everything then went black.

_Inquisitor?  
_

_Are y-_

_Inquisitor!_

_Answ-_

_Whe-  
_

 

 

 

_Ple-_

 

_Inquisitor?!_

**Ellana?!**

Her eyes shot open rubbing her forehead picking herself off the ground and stumbling to her feet, “What...?” A wetness dripped down from her nose placing her hand up and looked to see blood dripping from her fingertips, quickly rubbing the reminder checking to see if she was still bleeding. She felt a slight push; turning to see her horse give her another slight nudge. “I’m alright. Must be from the cold air...” Rubbing it’s head.

Then from a distance, a thunderous noise radiated catching her attention. “What is that?!”  
She guided her horse to a nearby rock and quickly mounting up, turning back towards Skyhold. Another clashing sound she looked over her shoulder green lights shot into the air, Her eyes widened she knew that spell! Pulling the reins into the opposite direction heading towards the source of the explosion. Urging her mount faster as it trudged through the snow, she was getting closer she could feel the magic that drifted through the air.

It wasn't until the ground shook that she halted suddenly, A red stream of crystal-like spikes shot out of the grounds towards her. She failed to summon a proper barrier, The attack was upon her before she could blink. Bracing for an impact that did not come, shocked she looked around her to see a perfect barrier around her and her mount. As the caster appeared in front of her staff at the ready.

“Solas!”

“W-what are you doing here?!” He yelled.

Her attention pulled from him and towards the coming enemies, deformed men tainted by red lyrium. “Red Templars” She whispered under her breath.

“Get on.” Holding out her hand.

Solas looked at her then back at the creatures approaching “Hurry!” Hesitant he grabbed her hand and jumped on. As he did she quickly drew the sword from her side managing to block an incoming blow from one of the Templar’s blades. “Grab the reins!” She screamed struggling with the creature.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her gathering the reins; when he got a hold she gave the horse a kick galloping from the danger, She quickly sheathed her sword “What are Red Templars doing this far up the mountain?”

“I don-” an arrow darted passed cutting him off, Ellana turned their attackers not giving up as two marksmen ready another set of arrows. “Turn right!” Solas pulled the reins hard clenching his teeth as the arrows whizzed passed doing his best to keep dodging as Ellana gave the directions.

She turned once more the archers putting down their bows to their side “It’s ok now...we must be out of reach.” She continued to watch but something was wrong, a flash of red passed the archers approaching with great speed. Ellana’s eyes widened “Go left!” Solas quickly doing so watching the stream of red rushing passed narrowly hitting them.

It quickly changed direction stopping in front of them, Their mount halted rearing at the creature’s sudden appearance. It’s body unnatural; red crystals protruded from its body, It’s arms completely replaced with red spikes.

It launched at them Solas shoved the reins into Ellana’s hand, holding out his arms to summon another barrier. The Templar ruthlessly beating against it, screeching in frustration unable to get to its target. Arrows began to rain down as the archers had caught up, Ellana frantically looked around they needed to lose them somehow. Her eyes went to a forest located in the distance “There! We can lose them there! Hold on!”

He wrapped an arm around her waist keeping himself steady as they shot off once again, still keeping a focus on the barrier as it blocked another set of arrows. The snow under them was getting deeper their mount having difficulty keeping speed, “We’re almost there, Just a little more!”

The woods were in reach, but a thunderous quake shook the ground; spears of red shot from underneath sending them all flying. The deep snow cushioning their harsh fall; Solas who was still holding onto her rolled them out of the way of the flailing legs of the horse who was desperately trying to get back on its feet. As it managed to do so it darted into another direction, Solas cursed under his breath as he watched the frightened animal disappear from sight.

“A-are you alright?”

“Yea...Yea, I’m ok.” He quickly helped her up. “Come on, We need to go!” It was too late he got shot backwards the shadow Templar was above him holding him down, digging one spiked arm into the ground next to his head while another raised to strike.

Before it landed the blow it stopped inches from his face the creature let out a terrifying screech removing itself from him; with widening eyes Solas watched as Ellana dug her sword into it’s back thrashing wildly trying to get her off. Taking this opportunity he got to his feet and reached for his staff pulling from the cold bending it to his will. Ellana quickly removed her sword and got out of the way as ice began to form on the creature's body till it was frozen in place.

“Thank you.” He managed through sharp breaths.

She gave a nod, but the danger was far from over as a rumbling noise vibrated the ground, they turned to see the other templars in the distance. Another rumble as a behemoth Templar approached into sight the other Templars getting out of the way, it dragged its large crystal-encrusted arm in the deep snow. Stopping to raise it high over its head and slamming down, a wall of red spikes barreled towards them.

“Watch out!” Solas shouted shoving her to the side.

She landed on her stomach quickly pushing herself up; the ground shifted slightly making her halt, The giant creature readied another blow but paused when the area made an unsettling noise. The other Templars stopped their advance and slowly pulled back, another shift. The ground began to tremble where the large wall of spikes had formed, cracking, breaking.

Everything around it began to pull apart, the snow-covered land began to tilt becoming completely unstable. Solas dug his staff into the ground as loose snow began to crash into him, Ellana tried once again to get to her feet losing her footing in the process; tumbling towards Solas.

“Ellana!”

He managed to grab the fabric of her coat, She plunged her sword into ground pushing on it so he could get a better grip; She quickly let it go and grabbed on to his arm. The crushing power of the snow making it difficult to keep a hold.

One final tremor and the land began to break off falling into the valley below; the last shake made Solas fall forward losing his grip on her. It felt like time slowed as panic filled her as her grasp slipped right after; she was being overtaken by the rushing snow and was heading right for the cliff. Desperately trying to grab a hold of something; anything!

She pressed her eyes shut as something grabbed her, “Sol-?!”

“Whatever you do don’t let go of me!” He shouted holding her against him.

She quickly wrapped her arm around him tightly as they both went over the cliff's edge.


	10. Why?

The sun was starting to set, he watched as the last light disappeared from the land. The war room dimly lit by the few candles on the war table. The Inquisitor kept his gaze out the stain glass window not fazed when Josephine entered the room lighting a few more candles. Only the clicking sound on stone filled the air as she walked, she stopped “Do you still think it was a good idea?” Her stern words made him twitch.

“About what?” Turning a small gaze towards her.

“Letting her go.” 

He let out a breath turning his attention back to the window, “She was innocent, and you didn’t seem too keen on her joining the Inquisition anyway.”

“That’s because-” She stopped pressing her lips together. “Things were still not clear about her, and you just allowed her to go.”

He closed his eyes, “Well if my trial ended like that, I would run away from this place as soon as possible too.”

She walked closer to him, “This is serious, She could have used this opportunity to-”

The creaking noise of the large doors cut her off, “Apologies if I’m intruding.”

“Not at all Leliana.” 

“My scouts have returned, and the news is...unfortunate.” She handed him the rolled up piece of paper. He unraveled it quickly his eyes darting over each word, Josephine looking over his shoulder reading silently along.

“You... had them follow her?” She said quietly. 

“Yes, But we were not prepared for the Red Templars. We took care of them but in the price of losing sight of her and Solas until...”

He crumpled the paper in his hand, “Is there a chance?”

She bit her lip slightly not turning her gaze but unsure how to answer.

“Is there a chance?!” He repeated his harsh tone unnerving.

She let out a small breath, “If they did survive the fall, it’s hard to say they will survive the night, a storm is said to be heading in that direction.”

He tossed the crumpled paper on the war table, “Then I want men out there searching.” 

“And what of the storm?” Josephine said. 

“If we can get men out-”

“So we can lose them too?” Leliana interjected. 

His brows furrowed staring sharply at her.

“A risk we cannot take.” Turning on her heel heading to the door.

He rested his hands on the table dropping his head letting out a heavy breath. “Tomorrow. I want men out there.”

“Understood Inquisitor.” Her words were sharp as she left the room.

He balled his fist together clenching and unclenching, he took in a breath feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

He turned to Josephine her eyes on his trembling hand, he immediately relaxed his grip slightly turning his hand to gaze at the mark that dug into his skin. “ I’m fine.”

She pressed her lips together with her hand not leaving him, “Then?”

His eyes shot to her he licked his lips shaking his head “ I’m just tired of losing people because of my mistakes.”

She pushed slightly on his shoulder making him face her, “This was not your fault...None of it. I was too harsh-”

He gently took her hand off of him “It doesn't matter.” He rubbed his eyes letting out a breath, “We need to start preparations for our travels to Crestwood.”

She gave a slight nod “I will start immediately...” Giving one last soft smile as she left the room.

He stared at the door for a moment before returning to the table looking at the large map laid out before him; tracing over the drawn paths before his eyes fell on the crumpled piece of paper. He slammed his fist on the table a frustrating breath leaving his lips. 

“It’s like she knew.”

He raised his head to the young man sitting on the table next to him. “Cole, what have I told you about sitting on the war table.”

“Ah...yes.” He jumped off his feet completely silent as they hit the stone.

The Inquisitor turned trying to regain his focus to the map. “A pain to keep close like a secret. But she knows? Her eyes told you.”

He turned “Josephine?”

The young man shook his head, “ You like her eyes they make you warm, That’s why it hurts more. ”

The Inquisitor turned his full attention to him “Who are you talking about?”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cold

It’s cold

Can’t see

Is this death?

A sharp gasp left her, her body shook as she tried to move, her eyes opened slightly her blurred vision coming into focus. Why did she feel so heavy? Shifting her weight slightly she felt something move around her. “Solas?” He laid over her his arm draped next to her, She struggled to turn herself over the harsh wind hitting her. 

She sucked in a painful cry as she sat up and gently laid his head on her lap. She looked up to see the small crater they were in the fallen rubble around them, the broken limbs of trees. The magic that saved them could still be felt in the ground.

“Y-you saved me?...”

She gently brushed her fingers on his cheek, “Why?” He gave a small jerk as he let out a cough struggling to get a breath. “S-solas! Are you alright?” Helping him to sit up, he took a few deep breaths “Y..yes and you?” 

She nodded “Thanks to you.” 

Staggering to her feet she looked around at her surroundings, She brought her fingers to her lips letting out a loud whistle that carried into the distance, she waited a moment before doing it again. 

“I don’t think your mount is coming back.” Solas said.

She turned to him and watched as he got to his feet leaning on his staff. She turned her attention back to the distance and then from where they fell “I guess I can-” She then felt his hand grasp around her left arm. “What are you-?”

“I can’t risk you running away, I don’t know how you escaped but.” She saw as he was about to use the spell to chain themselves, she quickly grabbed his hand shoving it away. “I did not escape! My name was cleared!” He glared at her his grip tightened slightly; suddenly his body began to fall reacting quickly she grabbed him he leaned on her his face in pain. She looked down to see red spots in the snow she followed it to his side, where it was seeping through.

“You’re hurt…”

She helped him sit back down as she began examining the area, he hissed as she put slight pressure with her fingers. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I-it’s fine, I had worse.”

“That doesn't matter! Creators why are you always like this?!”

“Why am I-?” He let out a groan as she continued to examine his leg. He put up his hand making her stop he then put it over his wound a light arose from his palm but quickly evaporated “Fenedhis!” He cursed clenching his teeth together. “You used too much mana on the barrier.” She said, He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

Her hand went to the necklace “I can help, I’m not much of a healer but-” 

His eyes opened piercing at her “No.”

“I told you my name was cleared, I’m a part of the Inquisition now!”

“I said no.”

“Solas look at the situation we are in!”

His hand grabbed her shoulder his eyes dark, but it did not faze her she put her hand on his and leaned in. 

“Do you really think I need magic to kill you right now?” 

His eyes widened she was also taken back; The words that left her lips felt strange as if they were not her own. Her chest hurt her hand began to tremble what was this? Sadness, Rage? Her head dropped shaking it “Apologies I-I ju-”

She then felt his hand slip from under hers, she quickly looked up to see him begin to slump over she managed to get a hold of him, his breaths were labored she gave him a slight shake “Solas...Hey.” His eyes did not open, she laid him down and noticed his backpack that laid a few feet away she rushed over digging through it. Finding few medical supplies; she dragged the bag over next to him. Snow began to fall hard making her curse under her breath, looking at the bandages in her hand there was no way she could do this with one arm.

She set the bandages down clutching the necklace in her hand. I just need to concentrate enough to get the bleeding to stop. She let out a few heavy breaths before placing her hand over the wound; she focused her mana to her hand a small green glyph began to form.

She could feel the stinging pain around her neck making her stop letting out a cry, She shook her head putting her hand out once more. Clenching her eyes trying to rid her mind of the pain and focused on her hand, after a few moments the pain was too much to bare breaking the spell as she fell over crying. Bring her knees to her chest with trembling fingers she quickly scooped up some snow and placed it on her neck, letting it soothe the stinging sensation. 

She laid there watching the falling snow start to thicken, she got herself up and dragged herself back to Solas looking at the wound. The bleeding stopped, thank Gods she thought but they are still in danger she managed to get to her feet but felt a slight tug on her coat. 

“Do-Don….” 

She knelt down to him “I will be back.” She could see he was trying to say something else. 

“I promise.” She said softly.

His hand fell from her coat. She quickly got to her feet he watched with half closed eyes as she vanished into the darkness.

__________________________________________________________

Cole titled his head “You don’t know?”

The Inquisitor signed bringing a hand to his eyes rubbing them slightly. “No that’s why I asked?”

“She likes the way you talk, kind.”

His face began to flush.

“Ah! You do know!”

“I-I just met her!”

“But you feel for her?”

His hand dropped to his mouth trying to find words. “I-That’s enough Cole.”

Cole gave a small nod turning from him, “It shattered like glass, the pieces are sharp, but maybe it can still be repaired?” He whispered.

The Inquisitor raised a brow and turned only to see he had vanished, he bit his lip clenching a fist his mind could not think. He pressed his eyes shut pacing back and forth he stopped, turned and rushed out the door. 

____________________________________________________________

“S….Sol...Solas...SOLAS!” He opened his eyes half way trying to make out the figure above him.

“Come on Solas, I need you to get up.” He felt her pulling on him getting him to his feet, He leaned heavily on her but still managed to move “It’s going to be a bit of a walk.” He made a quiet noise a small indication that he could hear her. The pace was slow she made sure she had a hold on him and every few moments making sure he stayed conscious.

“ I-I can’t carry you if you pass out.” He gave a slight nod.

They continued to walk he could feel her trembling under him as the wind made the falling snow feel like needles on their skin. He started to drift again she instantly felt it as his weight pressed on her.

“Stay with me, Just a little more.” Her words were so gentle.

Why?

Why was she so gentle?

Why was she so harsh?

Why did she come back for me? He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas gives Ellana too many feels!


	11. Cave

It was a miracle finding the small cave not far from them, With each step, she felt his weight gaining on her his feet still moved but with the amount of blood and energy lost sleep would claim him soon. He could faintly hear her voice even though he could not make out the words anymore; it helped him keep going, he had so many questions for her things he needed to understand. But how could he ask without knowing for sure?

Upon entering she lost her footing; landing them both hard on the cave floor. She winced at the pain but quickly went to Solas who laid unresponsive; She put her ear to his mouth listening to his slow breaths sighing in relieve. She removed the pack and staff from her back and went through the bag pulling out a blanket and covered him.

She scooched herself to the nearby wall putting her hand to her still stinging neck; feeling the damaged flesh from the shock. She brought her knees to her chest resting her head upon them closing her eyes and listened to the howling of the wind.

She opened her eyes that was not the wind? She shot upright to see a large white wolf standing at the entrance staring at her; She moved slowly towards Solas not turning her gaze. The wolf watched her with icy blue eyes not showing any sign of aggression; it turned looking over its shoulder she got up cautiously the animal taking a few steps before looking back to her. Did it wish for her to follow? She looked down to Solas sleeping peacefully then back towards the animal patiently waiting; Her legs seemed to move on their own following after.

She followed it through the falling snow, into the woods. “Are you a spirit?” She said.  
The wolf stopped the air suddenly felt thin and hot; she then noticed the falling snow wasn't snow at all.  
Ashes fell from a torn greenish yellow sky the ground rumbled making her fall to her knee. A demonic chuckle left the animal its white fur blackened, the body fell flat and limp as a person now rose from within it, the pelt draped down their back and the head of the wolf covering their face, Ellana clenched her jaw.

“No...” Shutting her eyes, she knew this was another nightmare but...

The man got closer to her the area around his feet dying as he walked, She looked up to him unable to see his eyes. “You're not real! This isn’t you!” He knelt down in front of her caressing her cheek with a clawed hand “You think you know me?”

“Solas y-you're not a monster.” Tears falling down. He wiped them away with his thumb; he placed a hand on the back of her head gently guiding her to his chest he held her to him. A sudden shiver went down her spine, turning her attention to the unsettling feeling. Her eyes widened she froze looking at her comrades now laid around them slaughtered, Their blood staining the earth and their eyes though lifeless stared at her. She shifted in his hold trying to get away, but his grip tightened he leaned into her ear.

His voice unnatural as he whispered in her ear.

“But that's where you are wrong... **Vhenan**.”

Her eyes shot open she began to gag unable to catch her breath she was in a cold sweat. The image of her friends lying lifeless burned in her mind, and their eyes... their still staring eyes.

Damn it, Damn it! She quickly grabbed the small dagger from the back of her belt and raised it over the sleeping elf's head “I should kill you...I should just kill you.” Tears streamed down, “I-I want to believe that I can change you...but w-what if I…?” She clenched her eyes shut the dagger trembled in her hand. She looked down at the man before her “Am I just delaying the inevitable?”

A small sigh left his lips making her flinch her mind snapping back as she tossed the dagger aside wiping the tears from her face. She started to laugh shaking her head; I can’t...I can’t. She got to her feet walking to the entrance of the cave the wind echoed through the hollow; She watched as the snow fell swirled and danced in the air.

Her feet moved her forward not caring about the storm, she just kept moving her mind blanking as she kept her eyes down. The sudden vision of the lifeless eyes made her sick falling to her knees as her stomach lurched, She sat up wiping her mouth.“What am I to do?!” She yelled through a burning breath pressing her eyes shut clenching her fist.

_He-?_

She opened her eyes slowly tilting her head to the side “Wha-?

_Ella-?_

She shot to her feet. “Hello?” She swore she heard her name. She rushed forward calling out to the unknown voice.

_Answer!_

She quickly turned the voice was getting clearer.

“I’m here!” She shouted against the wind.

_Ellana!_

She paused; she knew that voice.“Dorian?” She whispered.”Dorian! I’m here; It’s Ellana!” It was strange he sounded so close to her. “Please, we need help!”

_Answer Please!_

His voice now louder as ever, she looked around still nothing, but he sounded right next to her. She stopped, was it? It couldn't...She completely forgot about it. She slowly put her hand in her pocket taking out the small object she picked up from the ground in the undercroft. Unfolding her fingers revealed a small clear crystal; Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

She brought it close, “D-Dorian?”

It laid silent in her hand her fingers trembling, “I’m here, I’m here... Dorian answer, Please….please.”

_Silence._

Then a small light flicked within slowly growing till it lit up in her palm, “Inqu-? Inquisitor Lavellan?!” She felt her heart skip a beat.

“Yes! Yes, it’s me!” She fell to her knees crying “It’s me.”

“Ellana...Oh, creators, I tried so many times to reach you! W-we...” His voice began to crack. “We thought you died.When you..Where are you?!”

She wiped her eyes, “Um..well it’s hard to explain.”

“Well we have time.”

She jumped to her feet. “No! No, we don’t! It’s Solas he’s going to-!”

“Ell-? Could you speak-u-”

She cursed watching the small light from the crystal start to fade. “Just listen to me! I have not abandoned you, I will find a way home, and I will stop Solas!”

The crystal darkened.

She carefully put it back in her pocket but not before seeing the strange rippling in the air just like before she shook her head and ran back to the small cave, Solas was still asleep she quickly picked up the dagger from the ground. “I can’t die here.” rummaging through the pack setting the dagger down next to it “And I can’t have you die here either….not yet.” She took out a flint and placed next to the blade. She braced herself and rushed back outside gather fallen branches and anything else she could use for a fire, putting them in a small pile.

A simple fire spell would do but the skin around her neck was raw and painful still, She reached for the dagger and flint she stopped how was she to do this? She saw hunters in her clan set fires on their own many of time but...She looked over to Solas giving him a small nudge “Hey… Solas wake up.” He did not budge. “Come on I need your help, or we’ll both freeze!”

She gave up after a few more tries he was completely lost to the fade, She looked to the small woodpile “Ah...I still need tinder.” She went back to the pack, of course, he had a flint but no tinder. Everything outside would be too wet at this point, and there was nothing but stone inside. Her hand went to the back of the head trying to figure out what she could use.

“Oh!” She gathered a bit of her hair in her hand it had grown quite a bit but groaned because there was no way of cutting it. Then she looked down to Solas “Well this is one way you could help.” She took the dagger and stepped on a few inches of hair so it would not move nor pull on his head. Putting the blade underneath the hairs and pulled up cutting away the small amount.

She was making progress, but without a way to light the thing it would be all for naught, She walked to the small woodpile pacing around it; trying to think of a way if she didn’t then she would have no choice but to use a spell. It took a few minutes, but an idea struck her, By taking a small thick branch from the pile and placing the dagger on top, her foot then acted as leverage to hold it down as she took the flint and stuck it against the small blade.

Sparks flung making her smile, after a few strikes a flame sprang to life in the hairs. Quickly she moved it to the wood bending down blowing softly into the growing flames; The fire arose bathing the small cave with an orange light. She placed her hand close feeling the must need heat, she began to tremble but not because of the cold, but they know now, they know that she did not leave them.

She pulled out the crystal again, “Dorian? You there?” The crystal remained dark she waited a bit, but there was no response. Letting out a breath she watched the flames holding the crystal close.

“I will find a way home.”

_______________________________________

He slowly came to mind still foggy, his muscles hurt his side throbbing. He shivered as the wind blew relentlessly against the stone walls, but it was strange something warm laid next to him, and he instinctively drew closer to it. It turned over and nestled against his chest. His eyes opened instantly to see Ellana sleeping, now trying to keep warm against him.

He was still slightly shocked that she stayed with him, that she came back when she could have easily left him...He then took notice of the small fire near them but with the rough of the storm upon them he could see that it was not enough, He moved a bit from her still close enough to keep warm. She moved towards him soon after drawn to the new found heat.

He stiffened afraid to move in case she was to be awoken, He laid on his back now feeling a bit indecent for some reason on a count of the situation they are in. He let out a breath pulling the blanket more evenly on them and brought her closer. Watching as she slept; he just noticed the healing cut on her forehead, bringing his hand up hovering over the small wound focusing his mana but the healing spell did not fully form.

Still weak he cursed to himself.

His hand moved away from the cut; he paused, his hand moving on its own as he ghosted over the markings that were carved into her. Those cursed markings that foolish elves mark themselves with, not knowing their true meaning. He traced them, Another mistake, His mistake. But this woman that laid beside him; something familiar dwelled within in her. Something of his time... yet he can’t fully make it out.

When she was first brought to Skyhold he did not take notice until he healed her himself, and there it was a hint of a recognizable force. He did not want to lose sight it, to lose something that could be a sign there is still hope for the elves.

She let out a heavy sigh bringing him out of his thoughts, her body trembling as she gripped the fabric of his shirt. He frowned at the sight he gently rubbed her shoulder “Da’len?” He continued to watch her as she trembled against him, He contemplated if he should wake her.

“Ve-Vhenan…” She murmured.

He froze, quickly removing his hand before she awoke a panic look upon her face, she sat up placing her hand to her face rubbing her eyes. He did not move simply watched with concern, “ Are you alright?” He finally managed. She jumped at his words her gaze falling to him; his jaw dropped slightly as he saw the pure terror in her eyes. Quickly turning from him she got to her feet “I-um…” Her words trembling from her “Yes, I’m fine...just a nightmare.”

He slowly sat up he looked to the cave floor then back to her, “Do you wish to-?”

“No!...No...” She kept her back towards him she could not look at him.

He gave a nod, and quietly watched her as she sat close to the fire bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on her arm.

Her mind was so busy trying to calm herself that she did not hear him get up, but the feeling of fabric being draped over her shoulders made her raised her head. “What?” He sat beside her not answering his attention on his damaged leg.

“I tried…” She said quietly fidgeting with the fabric around her.

He stopped and turned to her, “You...tried to?” He then saw the scarring around her neck; the blood drained from his face his brows furrowing.

She shifted covering her damaged neck from him.“Do not give me that look! You were injured what was I to do?”

His jaw dropped slightly as silence fell between them.

“Thank you-” She said.

He turned to her with a raised brow.

“Is the least you can say.” She finished.

Words were lost from him for a moment, “Ah...yes, Thank you...”

“But you really-”

She quickly brought a finger to his face glaring at him, “Leave it at that.”

A small chuckle left him.

“What’s so funny?” Her tone stern.

He covered his mouth hiding his smile. “You. You're quite strange.”

“Strange?”

He quickly regained his composure “I have rarely been scolded at.”

“So that makes me strange? Maybe you just deserve it.”

He gave her an amused expression “Perhaps.”

She scoffed; smug bastard.

They both turned from each other nothing but the wind and the crackling of the fire kept them from an awkward silence.

“So, Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on me?” Her words stiff and blunt.

“Ah...matters needed to be attendant, Thus a change of plans to that arrangement.”

She gave an understanding nod, “Did you leave because of your friend? Wisdom?”

He turned slowly, “How?-”

“Cole told me.”

His eyes fell, “You have talked to the spirit?” He whispered.

“What happened?”

He licked his lips shaking his head, “W-we almost broke the circle, but I made an error which resulted in the Inquisitor ending the spirit's life.”

“We had no choice.” Pressing his eyes shut letting out a breath. “If we only broke the circle…”

She bit her lip, No... it would have still been too late.

“Do...You blame the Inquisitor?”

He gave a small chuckle, “Did it seem that way? No...I do not blame him nor the other companions.”

“But the mages that summoned…” He sucked in a breath “ Apologies; I do not wish to speak more of it.”

She let out a breath turning from him once again shivering as the wind howled within the cave, but the tone changed, underneath the high pitch a low growl emerged, She looked towards the entrance then back to Solas who was giving just as a concerned look. They both stayed quiet, still and continued to listen to the approaching breaths of something coming towards them. Solas quickly dragged himself to his staff reading an attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when your calls get dropped? Also there are a lot of online survival tips if you ever injure one of your arms.( yay for research!)
> 
> Sorry that I have been quiet works kept me busy and I also fell into a hell called Final Fantasy XV.


	12. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depiction of violence.

She noticed the overwhelming smell first before the animal entered the cave slowly, its claws scraping against the stone floor making her skin crawl, the light of the fire swept over its massive body of missing fur and deep scars licking its chops displaying cracked yellowing teeth. It lifted its head; nose twitching inhaling the lingering aroma in the frozen air.

_Blood._

It kept it's nose to the ground as it wandering aimlessly through the small cavern, Ellana tensed as it started moving, but it did not seem to notice the two she wondered why until it got close enough to see its glazed over white eyes. She crawled quietly over to Solas motioning him not to make a sound while helping him to his feet and out of the way of the oncoming beast.

She held her breath as the bear came dangerously close, Solas kept ready as they carefully moved around. With little space to maneuver, they did their best to keep distance making their way to the entrance.

**_snap._ **

Ellana froze her blood running cold as she slowly lifted her foot off the broken branch.

The bears ears perked turning its head letting out a thunderous growl, Lowering its body before launching in their direction Solas quickly pushed her away as the bear struck his side.

“Solas!”

He landed hard on the ground; clenching a hand around his stricken side. The bear stopped taking in the scent of fresh blood trying to locate its prey. Ellana panicked as the beast started plodding towards him opening its massive jaws. A loud crack echoed through the cave as the bear shook its head grunting in slight pain as the rock that hit it fell to the ground. Solas turned to Ellana who readied another stone, once again hitting her mark.

It bared teeth leaving the wounded elf as its attention went to her, “What are you doing you, foolish girl?!” Solas yelled failing to get to his feet.

Ellana backed away dashing towards the still burning fire grabbing a large branch from it. “Saving both our asses!” Lifting it overhead swinging it as hard as she could landing a blow to the bears face the branch breaking on impact, It let out a painful roar as it shook its head vigorously pawing at the embers in its eyes.

It made a quick retreat almost trampling Solas in the process. Ellana tossed the remains of the branch aside, watching as the animal vanished into the night, Letting out a breath of relief she made it over to Solas.

“Are you ok?”

“I'm... all right.” Moving away from her touch. He then clenched his jaw as a shock of pain ran up his body holding the wound cursing at the feeling of blood dripping between his fingers. "...That looks bad." Her hand going to his shoulder. He pressed his lips together, Uncertainty overwhelmed him as he looked up to meet her worried eyes, and at that moment the feeling slowly diminished, “C-can you assist me then?” he whispered through heavy breaths.

She nodded, “You know healing magic, yes?” He added licking his dry lips.

Her hand fell from his shoulder her eyes going wide wondering if she heard him correctly, her hand slowly going to her neck grabbing ahold of the pendant.

He gave a weak smile, “Here…” She was in disbelief as she moved closer to him, watching in anticipation as he lifted his hand towards her concentrating his mana on the small trinket.

She smiled, “Does this mean you trust-” Her words cut off.

It happened so fast; taking her a moment to process what was happening, The sharpness that buried deeply into her left shoulder, and the blood-curdling scream as she got dragged backward.

Her vision spun as the pain enveloped her, Desperately grabbing at the jaws that were clamped down on her. It dragged her out of the cave and into the deep snow, there was a split second of relieve when the jaws finally released her. She blinked through the tears focusing through the darkness her heart raced as she felt a large form looming over her, another younger bear emerged from that dark, and the two began circling her. The older bear from before walked forward snarling as it crept to join the others.

“Ellana!" His voice sounded so far away.

She painfully rolled to her side, but an enormous weight came down on her forcing her face down into the snow, She clenched her eyes shivering to the feeling of its hot sticky breath against her skin.

_Shit….Shit….. **Shit**!_

Her body froze she begged it to move, but her limbs laid unresponsive her mind raced. She had to; She had to...focusing she tried to summon a spell any spell!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

She stopped the weight that held her disappeared suddenly she managed to turn her head to see the bear who caught her lying on the ground thrashing to get back on its feet.

“You alright, little lady?” A rugged voice said

Ellana looked up with half opened eyes,“B-Bull?”

He gave a toothy grin, “Hey Stitches, grab her! Rest of you with me!”

Her vision blurred again she felt hands on her, helping her up and away from fighting. Stitches quickly looked at her shoulder pulling out a small bottle from his satchel a wash of cold liquid poured down her skin; sucking in a sharp breath at the burning sensation, but after a few moments the pain began to subside, “How are you holding up?” He asked.

She gave a lazy nod, but then she remembered, “Solas!”

“Where is he?”

“The cave.”

“Alright don’t move.” Pulling out a blade then proceeded through the fighting of the other Chargers.

She watched as Bull and the others kept the animals at bay, Krem and Bull taking on the elder bear while the others fended off the younger ones. It wasn't until Bull took a blow to the back that made her jump to her feet, “Bull!”

“Hey! I told you not to move!” A voice yelled over the fighting.

She turned to the two men hurrying towards her, “You need to sit down your woun-!”

“Nows not the time go help Bull!” Pointing in the direction of the wounded Qunari.

The man then noticed the bloody wound. “Alright, Get somewhere safe then don't move.” Pointing at her giving a serious look.

She agreed, helping Solas as they made it to a safe distance, She stopped suddenly crying out as the pain in her shoulder started coming back. Solas quickly pulled himself away as she fell to her knees pulling the coat from her shoulder with a trembling hand uncovering the bloody bite mark.

Solas knelt down giving her a look as he summoned a small amount of mana she nodded, his cold hand felt soothing against her torn flesh. She let out a satisfied breath as the healing magic seeped into her skin.

A cry of pain caught both their attentions; She slowly attempted to get to her feet. His hand wrapped around her wrist making her halt, “You shouldn't move.”

“I-I should help…”

He looked at her confusingly, “Just how do you intend to do that?”

She stared at him unsure, “I...”

Another cry.

She shuddered as one of the Chargers laid in the snow another rushing to their aid as the rest still held off the beasts, the area was now a bloody battlefield and the animals would still not back away from their challengers.

She couldn’t take it anymore grabbing Solas staff.

“Ellana think what you're doing!”

She stopped.

“You are injured, and do you really think you stand a chance at fighting with one-With no magic.”

She grasped the staff harder, “What did you say?”

“You can not use magic.” He repeated.

“No! That’s not what you were going to say!”

He held his breath.

“You were going to say something about my arm!” Her voice tearing through the fighting.

 “Yes... Even with spells you're still-”

She turned, “Still what?!”

“Vulnerable.” He said in a calm voice.

She stared at him his words echoing inside her, stinging than any pain she was feeling in that moment. She shook her head walking away from him. How can he say that after all she-

Her feet stopped moving her body would go no further she looked back to Solas his hand reaching for her, No, not her she looked down to the shining pendant around her neck.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll just end up getting yourself killed.”

_Vulnerable.._

She attempted again tugging against the invisible force.

 _It’s **his** _ fault..

“Ellana!” His voice tore inside her, Is this how she is seen now? Is that how **he** sees her? She stopped and walked towards him digging the staff into the ground.

_Vulnerable.._

He gave a small smile “Don’t worry Bull-” The force made him stumble backward. He stood stunned his hand going to the stricken area of his face.

“How dare you...DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT!”

He tried to say something, but the words did not come.

“HEY! WATCH OUT!!!”

They both turned as one of the younger bears headed straight for them, Ellana quickly grabbed the staff focusing as flames arose from her engulfing the weapon then unleashing it towards the animal charging for them. The spell exploded on impact making the bear let out a gut wrenching cry as the flames devoured it. She flinched slightly as the chain shocked her still keeping her ground to conjure another spell.

_I am **not** useless_

He could start to feel the mana forming around her.

_I am **not** weak_

Purple static danced across her body as she focused on the area of the two other bears, She raised the staff creating a large circle of electricity around the beasts.

“Ellana stop this!” Watching as the chain around her neck glow.

_I am **not** vulnerable!_

She smirked, “MAY THE DREAD WOLF TAKE YOU!”

Lighting struck the ground caging the beasts within, the constant attacks of her spell immobilized them.

The smell of burning flesh and singed fur filled the air Bull, and the others took this opportunity and rushed forth dodging the striking lightning to finishing the animals off.

She leaned heavily on the staff before falling to the ground spitting out the metallic taste in her mouth and looking down upon the trinket that had claimed her neck. Solas was right next to her slowly kneeling down catching her just as she slumped over.

Bull ran up to them, “Hey is she okay?”

“She’ll be alright just an excessive use of her mana.”

Bull looked back to the bloody scene then to the unconscious elf, “I thought she was unable to use spells?”

“She wasn't supposed to, If I didn’t unchain her when I did…” He picked up the small trinket putting it in his pocket.

Bull shook his head, “Scary ass shit, But gotta admit... pretty impressive.”

“Indeed...”

She groaned, shifting from Solas’s hold pushing away from him. Trying to get to her feet. “Hey take it easy now. We got em.” The Qunari said calmly.

She gave him a look, nodded then sat back down, “H-how did you find us?”

He smirked shaking his head, “Honestly? Dumb luck, We saw your well...crash site. Other than that...”

Solas took the staff and slowly got to his feet hobbling over to one of the fallen bears, “Hey you shouldn’t be movn’ just yet either.” Bull grumbled.

“Those animals...Something was off about them,” He groaned as he created a small amount of light in his palm. “I fear the Red Templars may have had something to do with it.”

Bull crossed his arms, Chuckling “Yea, I heard you had a run-in with those red assholes.” Bull’s lips curled into a grin, “Never thought of you being sloppy Solas.”

He pressed his eyes shut letting out an irritated breath, “ Yes, well what’s done is done. But if there were red templars then-”

“There’s bound to be red shit stored somewhere I gotcha.” Bull finished.

Ellana sat quietly as Stitches came up to her again to take a better look at her shoulder, “Bull...You heard about our fight with the Red Templars?”

“Aw… crap, now look who’s being sloppy.” Scratching the side of his chin.

He let out a breath, “Look I’m not gonna lie, but you were being watched.”

Ellana’s eyes widen looking up to him, “I was followed?” She shook her head, “Under the Inquisitors orders I assume?”

Her eyes fell, feeling a bit foolish for thinking the Inquisitor trusted her entirely.

“Well, not just you.” He tilted his head in Solas’s direction; who was still focusing on his examination. “Yes, I apologize for my delay.” His eyes then caught something, taking out a small knife he dug it into the bears gums, and with a flick, the object fell onto the snow. “Ah just as I thought.” Looking closely at the crystallized sliver but did not dare to pick it up.

“What?” Ellana replied.

His expression changed for a moment surprised that she was the one asking, “There was red lyrium stuck in the jaws, most likely caused the corrupted .”

Bull’s eyes widen, “Don’t tell me they've eaten the stuff?”

He shook his head, “I highly doubt it most likely encountered the Templars from earlier and... bit of more than they could chew.”

Bull scoffed, “Literally…”

The storm had finally passed, and after an hour of regrouping they made their way to a couple of horses that were tied to a set of trees, Krem gave Ellana a leg up with him hopping on behind her. As soon as the group started off she felt woozy her body hurt and just wanted to get out of the damn cold, Krem was kind enough to stop every once in awhile to make sure she was okay.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yea I’m fine just tired.”

He let out a breath she could feel him shifting behind her, but paid no mind keeping her focus forward until a small cloth fluttered in her face, She turned with a raised brow. “Your nose it’s bleeding.” Nudging the handkerchief towards her again.

Her hand instantly went to nose looking down at her red covered fingertips; she quickly took the cloth with gratitude holding it under her nose. Her face flushed a bit not even realizing it had happened.

Stupid cold she cursed to herself.

__________________________

The morning light began to spill over the mountain tops bathing the once colorless land in reds and oranges and not too far in the distance Skyhold could be seen.

As they made it to the entrance Bull gave a wave as one of the guards on the watch tower quickly yelled to raise the gate, At one point she had dozed off as the clanking of chains jolted her awake making Krem chuckle quietly.

“Everything's fine, We’ve made it back.”

She rubbed her eyes “Ah... great, sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.” quickly wiping her chin.

He laughed again, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Hey save the flirting for later!” Bull jested loudly.

“Shut it.” Krem hissed.

Ellana started laughing as her attention then wondered she tried to keep it from him the entire ride but, Her eyes shifted to meet his. She played nice though giving a half-hearted smile then turned back to face forward as they entered the last gateway where the Inquisitor stood waiting.

Bull was the first to dismount and greet him, “All accounted for.” He grinned.

“Thank you, Bull, I assume this will cost-”

He raised a hand, “Just a few drinks for me and the guys will cover it.”

The Inquisitor smirked, “Top shelf then.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” He said with a click of his tongue.

She dismounted awkwardly almost surprised that her legs still had enough strength to keep her upright, she thanked Krem again, watching as he leads the mount to the stables. A slight groan caught her ear turning to see Solas attempting to walk on his bad leg.

“You keep that up, and your wounds won’t heal properly.”

He just gave her a look as she walked beside him making him put an arm around her shoulders; he did not even attempt to stop her, “You’re one to talk.”

“I’m in better shape than yo-” She hissed as he pressed ever so slightly on her wounded shoulder.

“You were saying?” He quipped. “Ah, Inquisitor.”

She turned sucking in the pain, “Inquisitor.”

He pressed his lips together, “Are-you’re both alive...” He said relieved.

She looked to Solas then back to him with a relief look of her own “For the most part.” She chuckled light heartily.

With a breathy laugh, he signaled to one of the guards, “Help him get medical attention.” Gesturing to Solas.

“I should thank you; I was told you were the one who sent Bull and the others.” Watching as the guard helped Solas over to one of the medical tents.

“Apologies I should have sent them sooner bu-”

She shook her head, “Just glad someone came at all if not..” She shifted her injured shoulder. Her eyes fell to the ground, “I am also aware of the scouts you sent.”

He let out a small breath, “I don’t want you to misunderstand.” She looked back up. “I didn’t believe that you were coming back, the scouts were sent to make sure you got off the mountain safely. But then with the Red Templars priorities were….” His words trailed off.

She was taken back a bit, “You didn’t think I was coming back?”

“I-well…” He started as they both began to walk towards the stone stairs, “With the way you were treated and when things got out of hand due to my actions-” She stopped him, “I cannot fault you for being cautious as for the actions of the others they were doing so on their accord.”

“Yes but if that happens again-”

She pressed her lips into a smile walking to the top of the stairs some stop to look at her with their still rejecting eyes.

“I am Ellana Lavellan, and from this moment on I am an agent of the Inquisition. I will do anything I can to help stop Corypheus.... and any other dangers that threaten our lands. ” She looked to Solas who watched her intently as she walked away to enter into Skyhold leaving everyone but a few speechless.

The Inquisitor looked down upon the awestruck crowd he did not need to say anything just nodded to enforce her statement, Turning to catch up with her, “There are a few things that need my attention.” She gave an understanding nod and continued walking.

He trotted back down the stairs to the medical tent where Solas was being attended to, “I was unaware that we were to announce our loyalty to the Inquisition,” Solas smugged.

He bit his lip,“ She just said what needed to be said is all, You missed quite a bit...how are you?”

“Nothing to fret about.”

“Really?” Looking down at his wounded leg.

He cleared his throat, “I think we have more important things to discuss.”

The Inquisitor took a seat, “So... the report was it true?”

“Unfortunately, and just like the one we saw before it only transpired for a few moments. It made it difficult to calculate where another was going to materialize; which caused some setbacks.”

He clenched his marked hand, “I’m sorry to have sent you right after... what happened in the Exalted plans, But at least now we know these are not normal rifts…”

“I had my time to mourn.” He took a small breath, “Now to find out how they are being created.”

The Inquisitor clenched his jaw, “ Corypheus must have something to do with it.”

Solas put a hand to his chin, “Yes... but for the anchor to have no effect on them is... troublesome. I suggest we keep on eye on them for now and focus on the ones that can be sealed.”

He looked down at his right hand staring at the dimly lit scar. “Is something else troubling you?” Solas said.

“Ah...No, it’s nothing. I’ll let you rest; there will be a meeting going over the dilemma about the Wardens in a few hours.”

“Understood Inquisitor.”

________________________________

Ellana sat at a small table in the corner of the great hall, cradling the small crystal in her hand. Still no response. She cursed wondering how it worked the first time, it wasn't her imagination, was it? A sad, cruel trick of the mind?

“That’s very pretty.”

She jumped, “Inquisitor? Um yes, It- is there something you need?” She studdered carefully putting the crystal back in her pocket. He took a seat next to her, “Just never really asked you if you’re alright.”

“Just a bit sore Stitches did a great job patching me up though.” moving her shoulder. “But it seems my left side likes to take the beating.” She joked.

He chuckled softly, “Well-”

“Inquisitor.” A furious voice spoke.

“Leliana…”

“A word if you please?”

“What is it?”

Her eyes narrowed, “I thought we agreed we would send men out today, so what is the meaning of this.” Gesturing towards Ellana.

Ellana shockingly turned to him, “You -” He cut her off, “Yes we did, But all I did was asked Bull to take a look for me and if his men follow who am I to stop them?”

She went silent crossing her arms; The Inquisitor kept his ground as her frown then curled into a devious smile, “Well played… But please keep in mind of your actions we can’t always rely on luck.”

She then held a small piece of parchment, “Also Hawke’s friend contacted us and by their handwriting….I have a pretty good idea who it is.” Chuckling quietly as she headed off towards Josephine's study.

He nodded as he got to his feet, “Apologies, I have a meeting that still needs preparations. I am glad to see that you're alright...and are still going to be with us.”

She smiled, “And I thank you again for... everything, Inquisitor.”

He turned to her a gentle smile on his face.

“Please call me Maxwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan has gained many titles but Vulnerable will never be one of them.
> 
> So whats DA:I without bears?
> 
>  Also I feel like anytime someone says "may the dread wolf take you" now it's like lowkey giving Solas the finger.


	13. Unbalanced

Morning sun light spilled into the room as Ellana sat on the floor bending her mana practicing small spells and feeling the freedom to do so. But as she practiced she felt off, unbalanced.

She pressed her eyes shut, she knew why rubbing her left upper arm and to have any chance of stopping Solas her body needed to adapt more quickly...

______________________________

She fumbled getting dressed; putting Dorian’s crystal in her pocket and headed out towards the tavern, as she stepped in a commotion caught her ear. A small crowd circled Bull who was in an arm wrestle with an overly drunken soldier; Bull gritted his teeth into a devious smile as he slammed the man's arm down flipping him off his stool in the process. Cheers then erupted along with the exchanging coin before the small crowd started to disperse, Ellana walked over to the soldier still lying on the ground.

“Are you alright?”

He lazily looked up, “Fine...fi...hey...when did you e..elves get so tall?” He slurred.

She rolled her eyes, “Here let’s get you off the floor.”

He looked at her bewildered, “The...floor? When did..I get…. Her-...” And then promptly fell over asleep, curling underneath the table.

Bull chuckled, “Just leave him, It’s gonna take a bit for that to get out of his system.”

“I guess he would have to be pretty damn drunk to think he could've won that.”

He took a large gulp from his mug, “Well, It wasn't exactly a challenge either way, but I didn’t want to tarnish the man's pride for refusing.”

She shook her head placing her hand on her hip.

“So is there something you need?”

She pressed her lips together as she took a seat across from him carefully avoiding the sleeping man, “Yes a request, I want you to train me.”

He almost spat out his drink, “Uh, you do realize I’m not a mage? I’m not a training dummy for magic crap either.” Wiping the spilled rum from his chin.

“Yes, of course. It’s just that... mages need to be balanced both mind and body and my body is well….”

He took another sip, “You seemed to handle yourself pretty well in the last fight.”

She clenched her fist in her lap, “Pretty well” is not good enough. I figured you out of everyone know what it’s like...missing something.” As she gently brushed her left eye with one finger.”

He went quiet then stood up gulping down the last of his drink, “Follow me.’’ Setting the mug on the table.

He headed out, and she quickly followed after heading outside, he walked over to the small training area then stopped, “So I was-” Her words disrupted by Bull who quickly turned lunging towards her, She dodged but lost her balance landing her on the ground. She winced pressing her eyes shut until the still stinging pain of her shoulder subsided.

Bull gave her a hand up, “Good, at least your reaction is there.”

“So... does that mean you are going to help?”

“If you can handle it.”

“Don’t hold back.” She smiled.

_____________________________________________

Solas sat quietly going over some readings, cursing when he got to his feet as a shot of pain ran up his side. He steadied himself finding his footing so his limp would not be noticeable. Gathering paperwork and headed out of his study into the great hall.

“Did you see that one armed elf outside with the Qunari?”

“They’re still out there?”

“Since noon, yes.”

Solas stopped, then turned to head in the other direction. He continued till he made it outside from there he could see Bull with his arms crossed looking down at Ellana who seemed to be lying on the ground? He continued to watch but why wasn't she moving or getting up?

He clenched the papers in his hand and slowly made his way down the stairs as he got closer to the two he then understood why she was not getting to her feet, She was in a plank position her focus on the ground as she held herself with her right forearm.

“Good. Keep holding it, Now again.” Bull growled.

She stumbled to her feet showing visible signs of fatigue, but she got into her stance, Solas watched as Bull swung holding his breath as he grazed her. Bull didn’t hesitate and swung again the punch landing she attempted to catch herself as she went down, but her arm bent and collapsed onto the ground.

“Let’s stop here.”

She rolled on her back trying to get her breath, “N-no I’m fine just give me-”

“We stop here.” Tossing a towel over her face. “Same place tomorrow.”

She hissed ripping the towel from her and managed to sit up, Solas didn’t say anything just watched as she began wiping the sweat and dirt off her skin.

“Are you alright?” He finally asked.

She flinched looking up to him, “Yeah, just a little sparring.” She said stumbling to her feet brushing off the remaining dirt as she walked over to a shaded spot and sat down on a stool.

Solas stood over her, “I’m surprised you asked Bull. His restraint is a bit. . . lacking.”

She let out a breath, “Which is why I asked him.” attempting to get up again, but her shaking legs gave setting her back down.

“Why are you pushing yourself?” He questioned.

She did not answer trying once more to get to her feet succeeding but as she stepped forward she stumbled forward catching herself on Solas' shoulder he didn’t move and allowed her a moment to steady herself.

“Because you are right.”

His expression fell a bit, “About?”

She let out a shaky breath,“I am vulnerable.”

He stiffened, “Apologize I shou-”

She shook her head, “Don’t...You were the only one brave enough to say it.”

He kept his gaze from her, “El-”

“Don’t either of you know what “rest” is?” A voice snapped.

They both looked to see Stitches heading towards them, “You should be off that leg.” He then pointed to Ellana, “And I can’t believe you were sparring with your injuries!" He started muttering as he took two flasks from his pack, “Apply this two times a day and get some rest, Both of you!” Stomping off leaving both of them dumbstruck.

They both laughed awkwardly; Ellana pressed her lips together into a small frown, “I should do what he says before he ties me to a bed or something.” Pulling from him and starting walking off.

“Ellana.”

She turned.

“I-I want to apologize for the amulet; I realize now that it was indeed a mistake.”

The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk, “And I’m sorry for slapping you...But you should’ve known Solas elves don’t do well in chains.” She said and headed back into the fortress.

When she made it back to her room, she set the crystal and the small bottle on the nightstand, getting into the plank position holding herself. Focusing on her breathing and not the stress of her muscles aching she tried to maintain it longer but her arm gave, and she fell, groaning in pain as she landed on her injured shoulder.

She rolled back and pressed lightly on the wound looking at her palm to see spots of red, “Shit.” Practical ripping off the blouse. She looked at her wrapped shoulder and the seeping blood starting to stain it, she cursed again as she began to remove it exposing the bite mark.

The puncture wounds weren't as deep, but the surrounding area was still bruised and red, There is only so much medicine, and healing spells can accomplish before the body can heal naturally she knew that but to once again just sit and do nothing...

She went to the nightstand taking a cloth from the drawer and grabbed the small bottle, sitting on the bed and set it between her thighs, so she was able to take the cap off. She poured the clear liquid on a cloth and held it to the wound.

A ragged breath left her; reaching for the stone, “Dorian?...” The crystal laid dark. “Dorian... I don’t know if you can hear me but...I hope all is well in my absence; I’m unfortunately still stuck here with no idea how I got here or how to get back...I still don’t really know how to explain where or when-I suppose I should start at the beginning-”

A knock on the door made her stop, placing the crystal back in its spot, “Yes?” She answered.

“Ellana Do you have a moment?”

“Of course.” She quickly grabbed her shirt from the floor fumbling to pull it over her head quickly fixed it enough to look presentable. “Inquisitor, Is there something that you need?”

“No, I just came to tell you-.” His words trailed off as his eyes fell on her shoulder.

She noticed, “It’s nothing, just opened up a bit.”

His brows furrowed, “When was the last time you changed your bandage?”

“I was going to...later.” Feeling like a scolded child.

The Inquisitor let out a breath, “It’ll end up infected if you don't wrap it. I’ll get a healer for you.”

“No it’s fine, I have extra bandages in my drawer.” Going over to the nightstand pulling them out as proof.

He held out his hand, “Allow me then. I can’t have one of my agents dying on me.” he said sarcastically.

She hesitated before handing it to him, “I haven’t yet.” she chuckled.

She sat back on the bed and started to pull off her blouse doing her best not to look foolish as she struggled to keep her undershirt down while pulling at her blouse.

“Are...you-Do you need help?”

“I’m fine.” She said bluntly finally pulling it over her head.

She placed her shirt next to her watching as he carefully cleaned the area, “Does it hurt?” He asked.

“Not more than usual.”

He gently began to wrap the new bandage his touch almost like a brush of wind, “I’m not made of glass you know...I won’t break.”

He pressed his lips together, “Sorry-”

She sucked in a breath clenching her jaw, “No-I should forget I said anything.”

He continued, “Could you lift it up a bit.”

She raised her upper arm wincing, He stopped. “You alright?”

She bit the inside of her cheek her throat felt dry all of a sudden, “It’s strange...Sometimes I feel like it’s still there Like I lost nothing.”

The Inquisitor kept his eyes on his task, “I...can't imagine losing-” He stopped, She could see his marked hand start to tense.

“But you can. Can’t you?” She whispered.

His eyes met hers, “Ah...Am I really so transparent?...” He chuckled nervously.

“Not at all, Anyone would be scared.”

He flinched a bit at the word, “I feel like I don’t have the right to be.”

She gave an understanding nod; Gods did she understand...“Do..Do you regret it? Being Inquisi-” She stopped herself. No, no that was not the right way to say it, “I mean have you ever-”

He smiled softly, “Do I ever wish I wasn't Inquisitor?” She nodded as he pondered the question.

“At first I suppose.” Tieing the last bit of the bandage together, “But it was a burden that has been placed on my shoulders, and I intend to carry in till the end.”

_Till the end…_

Her hand started to shake, The end...when his mark spreads and flares like a burning wildfire in his veins until...until….

“Ellana?”

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, “I-I...” Her hand then clenched around her left arm; it hurts...why does it hurt? She could feel it just like that time, when the palm of her hand tore, stinging scattering through her skin digging into her bones.

He leaned down placing his hand over hers, “Are you alright? Did I wrap it too tightly?”

“No...no, it’s not that it’s…” She sucked in a breath.

“Phantom pains.” He said removing his hand from hers.

“What?”

He kept his eyes elsewhere, “I knew of Templars who gone through these pains after amputations.” He cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what you’re experiencing.”

“...Does it stop?”

“I have been told that it can go away in time.” He tried reassuring.

She shifted in her spot time why is it always time...Time. Her eyes suddenly went wide in realization, Of course…Of course!

She darted from the bed quickly dressing, “Inquisitor I’m so sorry there is something that I forgot to do.” Grabbing the crystal off the nightstand and ran out of the room heading for Solas’s study. She quickly went up the stairs, “Dorian?”

Time! Why did she not think of it sooner?!

She searched the upper level but could not find the man, “Solas have you seen Dorian?” She yelled leaning over the banister.

He looked up from his papers, “No not recently, why?”

She did not answer going up to the third floor, letting out a heavy sigh; not here either. Before she headed back down the stairs, a curious object caught the corner of her eye. It laid upon Leliana's desk; she had never seen it before a cerulean crystal floating inside a metal cage.

She walked closer hovering over the artifact; mesmerized by the floating gem swearing through the soft humming noise it emitted she could hear voices?

“Pretty amazing Huh?” Ellana jumped turning to see Dagna coming from the stairway.

“I uh yes…”

“You have no idea what it is do you?” She smirked.

“No. But it is interesting what it is?”

“It’s called a “Memory crystal.”” Eyes lit up with delight.

“Memory?...” Ellana gently raised her hand towards the object “What does it-” Before she could say another word a ghostly green figure appeared before them making her stumble backward.

“Master, forgive me I did not expect-”

An unmistakable guttural voice cut her off as the ghostly figured formed, “The time for your ascension is near…”

“Corypheus...” Ellana said through gritted teeth.

Dagna went to the artifact giving it a light tap, and the two disappeared. Ellana stood in shock, “What was that what were we seeing?”

“A glimpse into the past or dare I say a memory?” Dagna said with a grin.

“It shows the past? Like the fade?” Looking at the crystal with awe.

Dagna shook her head, “The fade is wonky when showing the past, and only a few can see it, This records moment we want to see. With this, we planted different crystals in enemy camps, and then it shows those recorded moments here; like you just saw.”

She felt the sending crystal lay heavily in her pocket, “Could one be used to...talk with one another?”

Dagna crossed her arms, “Uhhh...I guess? Never heard of it being done, But not saying it hasn't, it would have made spying on Calpernia a lot easier.”

Ellana let out a frustrated breath as her eyes fell to the blue crystal “Wait...Who is this Calpernia?”

“Why do you wish to know?” Leliana questioned as she silently approached them.

“Oh um...I might have let her name slip.” Dagna said timidly raising a hand in defense.

Leliana shook her head, “And I suppose you told about this as well?” Dagna's head dropped.

She sat at her desk folding her hands in front of her, “Calpernia is a mage recruited by Corypheus after the events of retrieving services from the Templars to aid in the closing of the breach.”

Ellana felt her body tense, “You sided with the Templars?” She felt a lump in her throat start to form, “B-but what of the mages?”

Leliana closed her eyes, “Calpernia **and** the mages now follow Corypheus.”

Ellana bit her lip clenching her hand, “So what then became of Magister Alexius?”

“Magister Alexius is...no longer with us..” Dorian's voice answered.

“H-he was killed?” Ellana felt her heart drop.

Dorian crossed his arms, “Unfortunately...What brought this up?”

“I-it’s nothing...I should of-I must be going.” Ellana studdered quietly.

She headed for the stair way, “I heard you were looking for me? Is something the matter?” Dorian whispered stopping her.

“No...No, it’s nothing now...” He gave a small nod and allowed her to pass making it down to Solas’ study before slumping onto the small settee against the wall of the rotunda.

Covering her face with a trembling hand. Gods, why does this keep happening? Every time she thinks she finds a way...Her hand fell on her lap looking at the painted walls her eyes focusing on that one spot, that one spot that she did not know what it was depicting until now.

He sided with the Templars.

So that would mean the amulet that the magister created does not exist  or even the knowledge that he manipulated time.

She leaned her head back closing her eyes, Damn it…Damn it...Damn it...

She almost wanted to laugh even so how would she even begin to ask about it? Bring it up in casual conversation? A small chuckle does end up coming out by the thought of her rashness and for not thinking that completely through. Perhaps it was for the best, but still, it hurts to think that she was onto something only to have it taken away…

______________________________________

When she opened her eyes, she was a tad confused as she got up rubbing her blurry vision, to see the room darken but a few candles lit, and the blanket that covered her slid down her form. She looked up to see Solas still sitting at his chair walking up she realized that he was sleeping soundly.

She looked up at the upper levels no one seemed to be around, she must have fallen asleep but how long was she out? She headed into the grand hall; no one.

The chamber was dark save for the pale moon light radiating through the stain glass window that gave a ghostly glow to the Inquisitor's throne. She walked closer placing her hand upon one of the arm rest, gently sliding her fingers over the smoothened wood until they fell off the edge. She stood there for a few more moments, feeling strange when she finally pulled herself away.

As her foot left the last stone step a chill brushed her skin; she turned to see a figure sitting upon the throne. Ellana stepped back eyes wide as the form was almost completely see through looking down upon her. The air rippling gentled around its transparent form.

Ellana stepped closer to the apparition. Before she could say anything, a pain shot through her head yelping as she pressed her hand to her forehead when the pain subsides the figure was gone.

“Ellana?”

She flinched turning to see Solas, “Are you alright?”

She pressed her lips together looking back to the empty throne then back to him, “Yes, I um-”

He walked towards her coming closer than she wanted as he raised a hand towards her she instantly smacked it away, “What are you doing?” She questioned.

“You seem to be bleeding.”

Her hand went to her nose cursing quietly as she had nothing to wipe it with.

“Come with me.” He gestured back to his study.

She went with him pinching her nose as she watched him he retrieve a cloth from one of his drawers in his desk, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Holding it to her still bleeding nose.

“Are you known to have these?” Solas asked.

“Nosebleeds? No, I mean... I had a few recently...ugh; it’s still...” Letting out an agitated breath.

He pulled out another cloth, “If I may?”

She ground her teeth a bit but accepted his offer; he gently placed a hand under her chin, “You need to hold your head up then.”

She stood stiffly; his hand still under her chin as he dabbed the cloth gently with the other, she kept her eyes from him, he was so close.

She felt another gentle pull on her chin, “Up.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, Hahren.” she snarked.

_So close._

She closed her eyes, But the touch of his hand the smell on his clothes, his calming voice bringing back cruel memories that this man was not a part of. But it still made her heart ache thinking about those cherished moments and what's to happen in the future.

_Too close._

“There, you should be alright now.”

It was like she came out of a daze as she nodded slowly.

“A question for you.” He started. “I heard quite a few whispers during the time of my absence.”

“About me I assume?” She said with a raised brow.

He sat on the edge of his chair, “ Only bits and pieces but yes.”

“And why do you care?”

“We are companions now are we not?” He cupped his hands in his lap, “Also that cut on your forehead was not given to you during our time in the mountains.”

She brushed the healing skin, “I did not...Consider it the Inquisition's welcome present.”

“What happened?” His face stern.

She sat on the floor folding her legs, “I got a letter from my clan...I was told I could leave, but I decided to stay with the Inquisition.”

He leaned back, “Why join then?”

She tilted her head, “Why not? True I did not have the best first encounter. But with a threat as big as a man believing he can become a God by ripping the world apart, how could I ignore that? Also having a necklace, I couldn't remove also may have had something to do with it."

His eyes fell to the floor, "But you are free now."

She scoffed, “What did you expect me to do Solas go back to my clan live in a false comfort?”

“You are first of your Clan are you not? Wouldn’t you be abandoning them by staying?”

“I would never, but I would also never let countless other die simply because they are not my people.” She retaliated.

A small twitch tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I see...Noble words.” He quietly said.

She let out a small breath calming herself, “But that is the reason such as I announced earlier, but if you’re still wondering about the cut well others did not seem to like the idea of me joining. Still believed I knew something of Corypheus plans...they did not want to let it go.”

His gaze locked with hers brushing his fingertips gently against one another, “I’m sorry that befall you.”

“It’s over and done with.”

After a few moments, she got up from the floor brushing off her pants, “Unless you still believe so as well?”

He chuckled, “You are indeed a mystery, But I believe now your intentions are true.”

She smiled,"And what of you?"

"What of me?"

"Why did you join the Inquisition?"

He paused tilting his head slightly, "Same as you in a way."

She smirked turned walking to the small settee gathering the blanket then handed it to him, “I did not mean to fall asleep there but thank-”

He cut her off, “Wasen't I, The Inquisitor.”

Her eyes widen in surprise, “Oh, That was... kind of him.”

Solas turned his chair facing his desk, “He passed by here before him, and his party left for Crestwood. Did he not tell you?”

She shifted in her spot, was that the reason behind him coming by earlier?

...Crestwood...he must be trying to find the Wardens then...Crestwood… “I heard something about it, But why are you not with them?”

He gave an annoyed expression moving his injured leg. “I would be more productive here in my... current situation.”

She agreed, “I’ll let you rest in peace then, I’m going to retire back to my room. Goodnight.”

“Yes. Ah, one more thing before you go.”

She stopped.

“You seemed a bit out of sorts earlier today...did something happen?”

She shook her head, “No, everything's fine.” She lied.

She exited the room into the grand hall brushing her hair back in frustration. Before opening the door to the inner garden, She took one more glance at the empty throne then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellana basically this whole chapter: Ain't nobody got time for dat! 
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for the comments and Kudos! You guys are the best!


	14. A crack in the pillar

“I remember a bright light...and then I woke up in the mountains of Skyhold but only it’s not our Skyhold. It’s a different time...world. I-I’m not Inquisitor; It’s a human man named Maxwell.”

“I know what you are thinking... But I-” She held the dark crystal close letting out a breath.

Still nothing.

She fell to her side bringing her knees to her chest sinking low into the bedding, She saw this as an opportunity and laughed at the thought now, an opportunity what's good finding out what he’s going to do if she cannot return or cannot reach anyone?

 

Is this you’re doing?

 

Are you watching me?

 

Are you laughing…

_________________________________________________

Solas slept soundly in his study but was awoken to an arrange of sounds from above; he rose steadying himself on his injured leg.

A thud

“Who’s up there?” He asked.

There was no answer; he could only assume that it was Sera up to her usual antics, but a crashing noise caused him stop and head for the stairway when he finally made it to the top.

“Ellana?”

She was knelt on the floor picking up the scattered contents she must have knocked over based on her facial expression and quiet cursing. He stepped closer, “Ellana?” He repeated.

She looked up at him with tired eyes then back down to gathering the fallen books, “Sorry I knocked them over when-” He words trailed off into a mutter.

He pressed his lips together kneeling down to help with the last of her books, “How long have you been here?” Solas looked at her with concern.

She shrugged returning to one of the bookcases skimming the spines of each one.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” He asked.

She stopped, “No.”

He gave a small smile, “Then perhaps I-”

“No...Thank you.” Cutting him off.

He bit his tongue then nodded, “Than I shall leave you be.”

She kept her focus to the bookshelf studying each title; there must be something...anything...anything…

“Ellana!”

She looked down over the banister, “Bull? I thought you were with the Inquisitor?”

He crossed his arms, “I’m on standby, and right now you should be in the training yard.”

Solas gave a look, “She’s still recovering.”

“I’m fine Solas.” She sternly said as she entered the room heading for the door. “I’ll meet you out there.” Bull replied watching as she left the rotunda.

Solas gave a disapproving look.

“What? Girl is determined.” Bull smiled.

“Yes, but the determination could get her killed.”

“Naw, I’d be worried about her frustration.”

“Frustration?” Solas questioned.

“She just recently lost that arm, and it’s eating at her.”

Solas folded his hands in front of him, “Ah...Yes, I suppose it would.” Brushing the fading welt on his face.

“She had an opportunity to go back to her clan right?-and yet she decided to stay; I don’t know if she’s trying to prove something or-?”

“Or?” Solas remarked.

“Everyone has a story Solas just trying to figure out hers.”

“What are assuming?”

Bull let out a slow breath, “Right now, Nothing.” He said leaving the room.

Solas leaned back in his seat Pressing his eyes shut.

__________________________________________________

 

_Steady…_

_Breathe…_

_Focus…_

 

Bull landed a hit she stumbled but remained on her feet, “Good.” Bull exclaimed, “Now position!”

She got out of her fighting stance into the plank position, _Steady_...Her body trembled... ** _steady damn it_**...Pressing her eyes shut fighting through the tremors of her tired muscles.

 

_Breathe…_

Foc _-_

 

A small sound caught her ear as if something fell next to her; she paid no mind until it happened again the noise closer to her this time. She opened her eyes; another sound of an object falling then she felt something land on the small of her back.

“OIII! OIIII!!!!” A voice laughed loudly. "Please tell me someone saw that! I-it landed on her..her-” They let out a snort.

“Sera we’re in the middle of something,” Bull grumbled.

“Ahhh come off it; just having fun.” Still giggling almost falling off the roof she was sitting upon.

Ellana shifted removing the object from her, A cookie. She looked around to see others lying on the ground.

“You’re throwing cookies?”

“Bad batch.” She said tossing another this time it hit the decorative headwear off an Orlesian benefactor, “Yes!” Readying another.

Bull went to Ellana taking the small treat from her shrugging and took a bite his face contouring in disgust as he spat it out, “The Hell you put in these?”

“I did say “bad batch”; not “eat me” batch.” She snarked. “Pfft, Eat me.”

Ellana shook her head getting into position again.

“Whatcha, ya doing anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be like.. spying?”

Ellana let out a breath, “My name was cleared.”

Bull raised a brow, “Yea...Where have you been?”Still trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

Sera swang her feet, “Let’s see eating, sleeping, helping, not caring and putting all of Vivienne's hats on the mounts.”

Bull let out a surprised snort, “That was you?”

“Who else?” She said crossing her arms, “And I must say, darling, they look absolutely ravishing; Pfffft!” as she fluffed her bangs and gently fanned her other hand.

“Ah man, she’s going to be pissed when she gets back.” Bull chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.

“I know right?”

“Hey, come on Ellana; break time.” Bull said.

“I’m fine.” Still holding position.

Bull shook his head giving her rear a nudge with his foot setting her off balance, “Hey!”

“Come on drinks on me.” Helping her up.

They sat at one of the tables Bull placing down two mugs pushing one to her before she could reach for it a weight pressed against her taking the drink from her.

They both looked at their guest.

Sera gave a confused look the drink still at her lips then setting it down in front of her, “What? You said "drinks," so I’m drinking.”

Ellana cracked a small smile giving sera more room on the bench and allowed her to finish the drink (at this point like she had a choice.)

“Alrighttt, So you’re part of the Inquisition now right?” Sera questioned.

Ellana nodded.

She took another sip, “And an Elfy-elf huh...”

Bull frowned, “Sera you’re an elf.”

“Yea, but not an Elfy-elf.” She clarified.

“Why am I an “Elfy-elf” then?” Ellana said with amusement.

Sera set her drink down, “You’re in a clan thing, and you got those...those..val..vall…”

“Vallaslin.”

“Yea that!”

Ellana gently touched her face feeling the subtle raised skin of her markings.

 

_They are slave markings_

“I wear them for me.”

The two looked at her, “I wear them for me...No one else.” She repeated softly.

Sera shrugged, “Still pretty Elfy. Just don’t go around talking dalish-Shite to Solas or his head will explode-actually go and do that I want to see that mop head of his boil.” She giggled.

“Might even see steam,” Bull added.

“But...But! Whatever you do don’t talk about the fade in front of him.” Sera said pointing at her in seriousness.

“Yea, Just don’t…” Bull mumbled taking another drink.

“And why’s that?”

“Because he won’t shut up about it!” Sera then pushed her bangs back from her forehead standing up, “The veil is wobbly here, What’s that? My elfy senses are going off! Spirits! Demons! blah blah blah!” She said mocking Solas’s voice while holding a straight posture with her other hand behind her back; bouncing on the balls of her feet as she emphasized each word.

Bull spat out his drink as they both erupted into laughter.

Ellana covered a small laugh of her own, but it quickly diminished.

“So...Bull you said you're on stand-by? Why?” Trying to change the subject.

“Injury.” He annoyedly spatted.

“Oh...You did take a bad hit...”

“What I got was nothing, But yea... me and Solas were told to stay.” Taking a long chug from his mug.

“What about you Sera?”

Sera’s face flushed a bit trying to hide it with her mug, “She slept in.” Bull smiled.

“Shut it….”

___________________________________________________

A week had gone by, and it seemed like a rinse and repeat for her going to the Library to find any studies or spells that could be of some use to her...training with Bull and keeping a very close eye on Solas.

And the crystal...it still laid dormant.

During one morning she found Solas at his desk his gear lying next to it, “Your leg seems better.” She said.

Solas turned to her then back to his belongings, “Yes.”

She shifted around his desk noticing the map in front of him, “Are you going somewhere?”

He looked up to her, “A few of us have been summoned by the Inquisitor.”

She stopped, “Where is he?”

“On his way to The Western Approach.”

“Western Approach from Crestwood? Why not stop here first?” Pointing at the locations on the map.

Solas looked at her in surprise, “Quite observant, But since we have a few here, we are going to take the supplies to them while they get a head start.”

She shook her head, “Still seems foolish the Western Approach is…” She stopped herself, “I heard it can be dangerous if one is not prepared.”

Solas raised a brow, “ And what would that be?”

“Bandits, Darkspawn...Dragons?” She said sarcastically.

An amused smile appeared on his face, “That’s quite the accusation.”

“Or the truth, So when are you leaving?”

“Today.”

“Today?” She said wide-eyed. “Perhaps I can-”

He stopped her, “ The Inquisitor has already chosen who is to go, for now, your place is here.”

“Bu-”

His eyes narrowed making her bite her tongue...watching as he swung his bag over his back picking up his staff, “Ah yes...one more thing before I forget.” Taking something out of his desk handing it to her, “I was unsure what you have been trying to find these past days, but this may interest you?” Handing her an old leather-bound book.

“I-um Thank you...” Watching as he started to leave, “D-Dareth shiral” She said quietly.

He stopped looking over his shoulder giving her a small nod before he closed the door behind him.

She held the book close; He wouldn’t do anything while he was away with the Inquisitor at least he hadn’t with her...But it was still strange his routine in Skyhold was nothing out of the ordinary. She set the book down on the desk and headed up to Library.

Book after book; hour after hour and still no answers...

In almost defeat she went back downstairs looking down to Solas’s desk; getting desperate she looked to make sure no one was watching and proceeded to go through each drawer filing through papers; books and still nothing she has not either seen him fill or read. She carefully set everything back pulling out his chair sitting at his desk closing her eyes; “How...how are you doing this?”

“Solas!” A voice called.

Ellana shot upwards turning towards the approaching sound of footsteps. “Oh...Ellana? Um, Where is Solas?”

“He left a while ago.”

“Oh, Darn…”She puffed while fumbling to keep the tower of documents from falling from her arms.

“Do you need help?” Ellana asked getting up from the chair.

“No, No it’s alright…” But Ellana gathered a few in her hand smiling at Josephine.

“Why are you looking for Solas?”

Josephine set the papers down on the desk, “I needed some assistance on some important matters but…”

“Important matters?”

“Yes...but since he’s not here.” She said while regathering the mass amount of papers.

Ellana chuckled, “Here.” She grabbed half the stack from her. “Lead the way.”

Josephine shifted a bit in her spot, “I’m just going back to my study it’s not far.”

Ellana shrugged, “Alright.” And started off towards the door. “Wait Ellana,” Josephine said following behind, But Ellana stopped once she got to the door of Josephine's study.

“Are you-” Josephine saw Ellana’s frustrated face staring at the closed door and realized her unfortunate situation. “Here let me.” Shuffling the documents to her other arm and opened the door for her.

Ellana went straight to her desk setting the papers down, “Guess I wasn’t much help…” She said light heartily.

“Oh, No I appreciate it.” She said with a smile.

Ellana could see Josephine trying to avert her eyes from her or at least the left side, Before an awkward silence fell the sound of the door being swung open made both of them jump slightly, “Leliana? What is it?” She held something close in her arms a rage in her eyes as she approached.

She set down the plume of black; A raven. An arrow plunged into its chest. “One of mine. It was found near one of the trails.” Josephine's face fell to the morbid sight, “What does this mean?”

Leliana gritted her teeth, “We thought it was a mistaken hunter, But we have not received word form the Inquisitor’s party for some time and look-” She unraveled a small piece of paper showing it to Josephine, “This was carried by the bird; I wrote that this morning.”

“Still…” Josephine said uncertainly.

“My birds are highly trained, if they met their destination, we would have gotten word, and if they're unable to, they return to the rookery. So far I have received neither.”

Josephine's eyes flashed in realization, “Meaning someone is targeting us.”

“Unfourtintly.”

Josephine's rubbed her chin gently, “We just sent a party to meet up with the Inquisitor at the rendezvous point; surely they will have enough men to-”

“But we do not know how long we have been targeted and what kind of messages the Inquisitor has been receiving.” Leliana interrupted.

“But the second party should still be aware of the situation.” Ellana intervened.

The two looked at her then to each other, “She is right Leliana.”

She bit her lip, “Then we need to send someone another raven would just tip them off.”

“Let me then,” Ellana said.

“Why you?” Leliana questioned.

“I have been traveling these areas more than you know. There are backroads I can take.”

Leliana shook her head, “The party only left a few hours ago I can catch them if I go now.” Ellana insisted.

She fell silent, “Call Cullen we will discuss more in private.” Giving a small glance towards Ellana then carefully picked up the raven from the desk and proceeded out of the room.

“Apologies Ellana,” Josephine said bowing her head and hurried out after her.

Ellana stood in the empty room, No they wouldn’t need her help, would they?...She headed back to the rotunda; it was all she could think to do.

Going back to the desk her hand unknowingly touched the book Solas left her; She glanced down tracing the chipping gold lettering “Tales in Constellations.” She slid the book towards her opening it as dust scattered the air, “Ugh...where did he find this?” Waving the dust from her face. But her disgust was quickly replaced; though faded grand images of star charts.

Wait...She knew this book _**he** _ showed it to her back when...

She flipped through the pages admiring the detailed work of each map...She always loved stars letting out a soft chuckle when her party would get mad at her when she stopped at an Astrarium or how many times she was caught late at night looking up at the sky.

But how would this Solas know? She shook her head continuing to read wiping the dust from each page. She frowned it such a beautiful book it was a shame of its condition...Surely he didn’t get it from here all the books were well kept.

She then stopped closing the book; Heading for Josephine's study turning down a flight of stairs down a narrow hallway. She remembered where; a broad smile emerged on her face, “An unkept book must belong in an unkempt area.” Entering the web filled room book filled cases against each wall and a large tome resting on a desk in the center.

Walking towards the middle of the room she set down the book snapping her fingers conjuring a small flame from them to light the candles that laid on the desk. She had been here a couple of times in her Skyhold but was never able to see the full extent of it and by the looks of the place neither has The Inquisitor.

She went to the first bookshelf examining through each spine carefully taking out a few books then headed to the desk. As she laid them down she heard something approach; maybe someone else knows about this place?

“A second party. They are to meet at-”

“SH! Quiet fool.”

Ellana froze watching as two shadows start to form on the walls. She quickly disguised the candles shifting herself to the other side of the desk hitting the corner with her hip.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

The voices coming closer she sat still her back pressed against the front of the desk holding her breath until the footsteps stopped. Ellana peaked from the side; she could only make out two forms they were too far away to see their appearances.

“Alright...what about the second party?” They whispered.

“The group was sent out earlier today; They didn’t know anything until an agent found a raven.”

“Shit...So they are going to tell the others.”

“Yes, two scouts one as a decoy the other as the messenger.”

“Alright, we need to stop the messenger do we know which one?”

“Already handled.” The voice quietly snickered.

“Good, Let’s head out.”

The two forms began to leave Ellana quietly got up following after the two when she turned the corner they were gone. “Damn-it.”

Rushing back up the stairs Ellana went straight to the war room ramming open the door, “There is a problem.”

Cullen was at the table conversing with Josephine his brows furrowed at her presence, “Enough to interrupt us?”

“There’s a mole in the inquisition.”

Cullen was taken back a bit setting down the documents he held upon the war table, “What makes you think this?”

“I would like to know as well,” Leliana said entering the room.

“I heard two people talking they know about your plan to reach the second group.”

Leliana shook her head, “It was talked about behind closed doors.”

“But you told your scout’s about the plan I assume?”

Leliana eye’s flared, “Are you accusing my agents? What did this “mole” look like?”

Ellana shook her head her eyes falling to the floor, “There are two, and I was unable to get a look at them.”

“Then how-”

“They know you're sending two scout’s and are on their way to intercept the messenger.”

Leliana went quiet her hood covering her face, “Leliana?” Cullen said.

“We need to send someone out right away.” Leliana insured looking towards Ellana.

“You want me now?”

“We can’t afford any information leaving this room; The spies will think something is off if Cullen or I leave Skyhold.”

“Alright then... Tell me what to do.”

“Well let’s just hope those back roads of yours are of use.”

 

Ellana quickly geared up; the plan was set. Keep low reach the second party then locate the Inquisitor.

“What are you doing to that horse’s tack?” Dennet cried.

Cullen calmed him as Ellana continued to rip off all of the Inquisition sigils from the leather, He then helped her tack up “Good luck.” He whispered then went on his way.

Ellana gave the horse a kick riding out of Skyhold quickly turning off the main path into a small snow-covered trail, urging her mount faster riding until she came back on the main trail. Still no sign of them…

She pressed on until she saw something dark laying in the snow.

She dismounted helping up the injured man, “You’re one of Leliana’s.”

“Y-yes…was to send a message...” He whispered weakly holding on to his gaping wound.

Ellana focused her mana on the man’s injury, “Thank you..” He sighed.

“Did you see who attacked you?”

He nodded, “It was the one who came with me...the "decoy." Stabbed me then ran off- my mount gone...”

“Do you know which way they went?”

“West…Not far from here.”

Ellana nodded helping him to his feet, “We should be-”

The scout stopped her, “No leave me I’ll only slow you down.”

“I can’t leave you here wounded.”

“I...I have failed my mission; I don’t-”

Ellana bit her lip, “Then redeem yourself get back to Leliana tell her everything you know.” Handing the reins of her mount to him.

“You can’t honestly continue on foot.”

Ellana only smiled and began running.

______________________________________________

“Ugh, are we there yet?! My butt hurts from this stupid saddle.” Sera grumbled wiggling in her seat.

“Would you rather walk?” Bull asked.

Sera frowned pressing her face into the mane of her horse.

“You have been quiet Solas.”

“Best thing ever!” Sera muffled.

“Something seems off…” Solas said quietly.

Bull’s expression fell, “You getting that too…?” Whispering back.

“Scout you said we are to meet at a new point?” Solas questioned.

The man stopped, “Yes, we got word of a block on the road; we have to go around.”

“Around? I feel like we’re going backwards!” Sera exclaimed.

“My thoughts exactly….” Solas thought.

They continued into an open valley only a few rocks and trees; something honestly didn't feel right, the scout then held up a hand, “Hold position.” And ran ahead.

The party waited patiently.

Still

 

quiet

 

unnerving

 

“I Don’t like this…” Bull hissed his fingers twitching against his reins.

“Don’t like what?” Sera asked as an arrow sped past her making her mount rear.

“THAT!” Bull yelled as more arrows rained down.

“Everyone disperse! It’s an ambush!”

The party separated into different directions Solas putting up a barrier around the four soldiers that accompanied them as they ran to take cover behind the supplies cart. Bull leaped from his mount removing the large weapon from his back.

“Sera cover me!”

“Got ya!” Sera dismounting and stayed behind keeping herself low to the ground firing in the direction of the oncoming attack, A shriek in the distance, “Got one!” Sera yelled.

“Stay here.” Solas quickly dove from cover summoning glyphs that raised an ice wall from the ground; Sera rolled into its cover as arrows hitting the ice made her flinch. “Stupid shit heads are hiding.” She grumbled.

Solas looked around the ice wall to Bull who was taking cover behind a boulder his gaze towards the enemy looking for an opening. The sound of the ice cracking became more frequent as fractures in the wall began to form, “Plan, Solas we need a plan Now.” Sera shouted.

Solas pressed his hand against the ice flowing energy to keep it from shattering; They were too exposed and these attacks...they were strange for mere bandits...Why are they still maintaining distance?

“Shit!” Sera yelped getting clipped while attempting to shoot.

“S-someone's approaching!” one of the soldier’s yelled from their cover.

Before Solas and Sera could react a blue light sped towards their direction and into cover with them, “Elfy elf?” Sera said startled.

“I came to warn you; there’s been a setup.” Ellana breathed heavily.

“Really? didn’t notice.” Sera snarked as more arrows drove into the ice.

“No..N-not just you the Inquisitor's party as well; I need to find the mole.”

“The mole..?” Solas fell silent then his eyes went wide “The scout. They came to lead us to another meetup point.”

“Well that’s just fantastic but what about now. Arrows are no good if I can’t see the target.”

“Can’t see…” Ellana whispered an idea beginning to form.

“Ohhhhh, I know that kinda look you got a plan?” Sera grinned.

“Plan? Yea that would be nice about now!” Bull shouted.

“I do, but you need to trust me…”

The two looked at each then gave her a nod. “Alright...Just wait here I’ll give a signal when it’s time to advance, You hear that Bull?” Ellana shouted.

“Whatever you say!” He yelled back.

Ellana scooted herself to the end of the ice wall peaking out, “Wait...so what are you gonna do?” Sera asked.

“Giving you an opening.” Dashing from the refuge and towards the enemy fire.

“What the shit?! What kind of plan is this?”

Ellana kept moving forward as arrows began to once again fly past with her staff in hand summoning a veil around her the air twisted; bent until her body was engulfed vanishing as the arrows that were aimed towards her scattered the ground failing to hit their mark.

“She disappeared?!”

“She cloaked herself with the veil,” Solas whispered admirably.

“Okay that’s good and stuff but what’s the sign-” Sera words cut off by an explosion.

“Guess that’s it,” Bull bellowed eagerly dashing out of cover and towards the fighting.

Both Sera and Solas followed after keeping distance as instructed but were now finally able to see their attackers fumbling on the ground and Bull did not waste any time, making sure they did not have time to recover.

“Sera cover Bull, Solas Barriers,” Ellana ordered setting off another fire spell.

Ellana then pulled back to Solas continuing ranged attacks; with them, on the offense, the enemy party did not last long. With the last of them fell; the group took a small moment to breathe.

“Solas do you see him the person you spoke of?”

Solas looked at each of the fallen, No...I do-”

A groan then caught his ear running to the source flashing the blade of his staff in front of the face of someone trying to crawl away. “Hello, Scout.”

He let out a small whimper as they surrounded him, “Thought you could kill us huh piss-bag?” Sera hissed.

The man rolled on his back putting his hands up in defense, “W-who said anything about killing you?” He stuttered.

Bull grabbed the collar of his shirt lifting his back off the ground, “Listen you put me in a foul mood; now where is the Inquisitor?”

The man shook under Bull’s hold then something shifted the man began to smile...an unsettling smile, “I don’t know.” He said playfully.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Bull growled giving him a shake.

The man shrugged, “Well I mean I do, but I’m not going to tell you, Oh! How about we make it a game? Try and guess.” The party stood still his whole persona changed, “Aw, you guys aren’t fun...come on Sera you like games don’t ya?”

“Ugh, you're off, Don’t talk to me!” She shuddered.

Bull gritted his teeth he’s patience gone landing a punch, the man fell back holding his face as blood spilled from his nose, “Wow, You are strong Bull.” He giggled.

Ellana moved anxiously, “Stop wasting time! Where is he?”

The man shook his head putting a finger to his lips.

“That’s precisely what you’re doing isn’t it?” Solas remarked bitterly.

“Solas what are- What’s he doing?”

“He’s trying to delay us.”

“Like I said who said anything about killing you? You are smart Solas!” Bull swung another punch sending the man back to the ground. Then dragged him to his feet leading him to the other Inquisition soldiers.

He tilted his head back, “You know by now your Inquisitor is probably just like you!” Smiling deviously at Ellana with bloody teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So In another World reach 2,000+ views! As a small thank you check out some random facts on the story [on my tumblr](https://littlechaoscosplay.tumblr.com/post/165885958906/random-facts-you-didnt-ask-for-d)
> 
> The raven's name was Jeremy they had a little funeral for him in the center garden; he was a good boy. R.I.P Jeremy.
> 
> What a mole in the Inquisition? How unheard of! 
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments; kudos or just stopping by!!


	15. Shall the pillar fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Violence, Sensitive subjects

It was hard to see at first blinking through his blurry vision, slowly feeling his weight against the cold stone floor. He let out a battered breath as the mountain air filled his lungs scraping his throat almost making it hard to breathe. He tried to move hissing as pain shot through his limbs, his right shoulder almost numb as he shifted in his bonds.

What had happened? His head began to throb trying to remember…

“Hello...” A voice emanated from the darkness.

______________________________________________

“Bull if you keep that up you’ll just kill him,” Solas spoke as the bleeding man dropped to the ground.

Bull hissed spitting towards the bound man who was giggling under his breath; Bull gritted his teeth walking away putting his hands on his hips anxiously.

Ellana was no better biting her thumb...if the Inquisitor no longer has the anchor-she bit harder into her skin her eyes shifting to Solas, what’s going to happen…?

Sera paced in front of her gaze snapping her from the thought, “Ugh…” Sera grumbled.

“Sera?” Ellana said.

“Sense...Sense...you make no sense!” pointing to the man.

He somehow managed to sit up with a grin, “Why’s that love?”

“What’s this delay crap...why delay us?” Rubbing her head.

“Yes why would you, What’s the point?” Solas questioned.

“Alright...don’t get mad at me.” the man pouted his lips. “I actually don’t know what they are doing with your inquisitor...” Hanging his head like a scolded child.

“So he’s alive? The anchor intact?” Solas stated kneeling down.

The man shifted tilting his head looking at the others with a disbelieving look then back to the elf in front of him, “Did I not just say I did not know?” Solas brows furrowed as he rose.

“Then what do you know?” Bull hissed.

“That...I’m... supposed to…”

“Delay us…” Ellana finished. The man gave an approving look, “Very good. I would clap but-” He wiggled in his ropes, “Bit tied up.”

“But whyyyy, If they already have the Inquisitor why delay us...see the no sense thing happening!” Sera exclaimed.

“Sera!” Bull yelled.

“What? I’m wondering!” She shouted back.

“But she’s right.” Ellana said quietly, “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Ellana? Would you care to elaborate?” Solas said.

“What is he delaying us from?” She said confusingly.

“The Inquisitor.” Bull answered, his eyes then widened, “The meetup point.”

Bull grabbed the insane man hauling him to his feet then dragged him to the waiting soldiers throwing him towards them, “Take him back to Skyhold.” He ordered then whistled for his mount.

The others watched as the Qunari mounted throwing his weapon over his shoulder, “You guys just gonna watch me or are you coming?” Bull remarked.

Solas and Sera hurried calling their mounts, “Bull what if the meeting point is a trap?” Ellana said a hint of worry in her voice.

“We’ll be careful, but right now it’s the only thing we can do.” Kicking his mount forward.

“Say “hello” to everyone for me will ya?” The man yelled as he was being taken away by the soldiers; Ellana bit her lip rushing to the others, “I’m coming with you.” She stated.

Solas looked at Sera who held out her hand, “Get on then!” Helping her up once seated Sera turned to her, “Hold on aright?” Urging her mount Solas following after.

The group charged fourth catching up with Bull She wasn't sure how long they rode for the feeling of dread made it seem like an eternity until something came into view over the hills, “Smoke…” Solas said worriedly.

“A camp?” Sera asked.

“No...C’mon.” Bull replied, “They probably know we're here; Solas, Ellana be ready to put up barriers we can’t risk a repeat of them getting us pinned down.” The two nodded, “Sera any archers take em out. Let’s keep moving.”

They slowly approached; the smoke that loomed overhead grew until the source of it was revealed, Bull motioned for everyone to dismount as they carefully continued on foot through the carnage of an ambush. The surrounding area disfigured from the battle; blood and ash painted the white field, Solas slowly nudge what looked to be a broken barrel with his staff that was partially buried in the snow, “Planted bombs.” Solas stated.

“They knew they were coming this way,” Ellana said.

“Damn-it..” Bull hissed.

“But where is everyone?” Sera questioned.

“Spread out, Be careful.” Bull said.

They separated keeping a close eye for anything unusual they did find a few poor souls that looked to have been caught in the explosions, “Poor bastards…” Sera quietly said.

“Find anything?” Some yelled.

“A few dead here,” Ellana answered back. It was strange there was unmistakably a fight here, but these bodies looked like they were just killed in the blast and there was no sign of the others.

“Hel….”

Ellana stopped, “Hel…” She heard again.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

“Here…” The voice spoke. “Help…”

“Where?” Ellana moved forward following the voice, She kept her staff ready, “Where are you?” She asked again.

There was a small ripple as a purple ghostly figure emerged in front of her; she jumped back holding her staff for an attack but stopped when the form held up a hand then pointed in the direction of a nearby mountain. “There...help…” Ellana then noticed that the figure was a man in an Inquisition uniform, “Help...them.” He said again. As the phantom ran towards the destination; Ellana quickly following after.

The apparition ran towards the mountain and vanished through the hillside, She stood dumbfounded placing a hand against the snow brushing it off a boulder, “I don’t understand...Hello?”

There was no answer she continued to brush off the snow as loose rocks fell from overhead she looked up to see a chunk of land missing from the side and then a realization, “Hello! Hello, are you there?!” Ellana yelled.

“Ellana what is it?” Solas shouted hurrying over to her.

“There was a landslide here...Hello!” Ellana yelled again, then quietly listened.

“What the hell are you yelling about?!” Bull barked as he approached with Sera behind him.

Ellana waved for him to be quiet as she continued to listen, “Ple…” They all went silent.

Another form appeared out of the snow a woman, “We...are...here….” She said softly.

“That’s...Necromancy..” Solas said.

“Dorian’s work…?” Bull questioned.

The woman nodded, “An...explosion..ran here but then the land fell..it’s so dark…”

“We are going to get them out.” Ellana ensured.

“Can you move it?” Sera asked.

Ellana stepped back focusing her mana on the fallen rubble, “Stand back.” She said as a green light formed around the blockage and began to lift off the ground her muscles trembled as she threw them to the side, A rumble emitted from the mountain as more rubble began to fall. “Damn-it…” readying to attempt again. Solas then stepped beside her, “Wait...together this time.” She nodded, and the two concentrated as they cleared the fallen land from a gap in the side; Ellana supported herself on her staff as the strain in her mana came forth, “Good job.” Bull said patting her on the shoulder.

The spirit urged them forward, “This...way...please…”

They hurried into the depth of the cave until the woman slowed her pace Solas summoned flames into his palm Ellana doing the same; lighting the darkened cavern. To the horror of bodies scattering the ground; “A-are they…” Sera’s words trembled.

The woman continued to walk towards one of the walls, Ellana followed watching as the woman stood over a form that laid. “Dorian!” Ellana shouted rushing to the wounded man.

She placed a hand on his cheek letting her mana flow in him, “Dorian?” He let out a gasping breath his eyes opening slightly, “Ellana…?” He coughed.

She helped him sit up; His eyes then shifting to the ghostly form behind her, “T-thank you...”  
The woman nodded walking to a body that laid near him looking down with sorrow filled eyes, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Dorian said quietly.

She shook her head kneeling down to her lifeless form, “I’m glad to know my last moments were enough to help. I can rest easy.” She smiled; her ghostly form fading into a white light.

“Vitae benefari,” Dorian whispered.

“She was strong…” Ellana said then noticing the body of the man from earlier, “They all were.”

Dorian shook his head bringing a hand to his face brushing his eyes, “Are you alright?” Ellana asked.  
he let out a breath, “Yes.” stumbling to his feet.

“Ellana; The Inquisitor do you see him?” Sera asked.

Dorian’s eyes suddenly went wide, “The Inquisitor!” He then started silently cursing, “They...those people took him.”

“Do you have an idea where?”

He shook his head, “It happened so fast, The ambush then the explosion I just-” He cursed again.

________________________________________________________

“Who’s there!” Maxwell demanded.

A figure stepped forward a familiar one, “Please quiet.”

“Cole..? How did you-” He stuttered as the young man kneeled down cutting the ropes around his wrists. “I followed you,” Cole answered.

“What of the others?”

Cole’s expression fell shaking his head, “I’m sorry I don’t know.”

The Inquisitor gave an understanding nod, “Do you by any chance know where we are?”

“Not far from where we were.”

“Good, it’ll be easy t-” His words cut by a sharp pain in his arm as he attempted to stand. “Maker…” He cursed looking down at his limp limb.

“Are you alright?”

He shook his head, “My shoulder I think it’s dislocated.”

Cole’s brow furrowed, “How can I help?”

Maxwell looked to him, “Just follow my direction.” He breathed.

His cry echoed through the chamber alerting two guards from their post rushing to his cell; Maxwell was lying on the floor unresponsive to the guards calls towards him. One quickly opened his cell door and approached kicking him; “What’s with all the yelling about!” he shouted.

Maxwell turned his gaze looking up to the man towering over him, The man bared his teeth but was quickly caught off guard by the shriek and falling body of his accomplice. Before he could even place a hand upon his sword a flash of silver pierced the darkness slitting his throat and immediately fell to the floor.

Cole reappeared giving his daggers a quick flick before sheathing them upon his back, “Good job Cole. I didn’t think that you were going to kill them though.” Maxwell said looking down at the scene.

Cole tilted his head, “They hurt you and others; I hurt them back.”

He bit his lip shaking his head, “Just who are these people?”

“They see us as an enemy, but we are not? I do not understand…” Cole frowned.

Maxwell pressed his lips together grabbing the sword from one of the fallen men before getting to his feet his shoulder still throbbing but at least it was back in place. “We’ll figure it out later...for now how do we get out of here?” He asked.

“This way,” Cole said as they both hurried out of the cell.

Cole took the lead as they cautiously turned each corner of the man-made cavern nothing but the light of a few touches guided their way; Cole held up a hand, “Wait.” They quickly hugged the wall watching as shadows of more guards start to approach them.

“Can we get around them?” Maxwell whispered.

“No,” Cole answered.

He bit his lip pressing his eyes shut, “How many? Can we immobilize them?”

“Two...yes I will try.”

As the guards neared, the two jumped from cover Cole quickly knocking out one as Maxwell dashed to his target grabbing hold, the guard struggled in his grasp hitting his injured shoulder making his grip loosen. The guard shook loose stumbling and quickly ran in the opposite direction, “He’s going to warn the others!” Maxwell coughed.

Cole quickly grabbed one of his blade throwing it into the back of the man letting out a gasp before hitting the floor; Cole looked down to the Inquisitor, “I’m sorry.”

Maxwell shook his head wincing at the pain, “No...it was my fault, we can’t afford for anyone to be alerted... Come on let’s keep moving.” Cole nodded removing his blade, and they both continued forth.

“How much further Cole?”

“We are close.”

Before they could turn the next corner, a yell echoed against the walls, “The Prisoner has escaped!” The voice bellowed. The Inquisitor cursed to himself knowing it was only a matter of time before they found his empty cell, there was no time to think as footsteps became louder with each second, “Move!” He yelled as they both raced forward, “Over here!” a voice hollered from behind them.

The footsteps were getting closer, not daring to look back as he kept his eyes forwards the light from the entrance became just in sight, “Almost there.” As the welcoming light hit his face a sudden tightness around his neck forced him backward, crashing harshly into the ground he cried out as the rope around his neck tightened gasping for air. He looked up at men surrounding him then to Cole who had his daggers out, “G-go…” Maxwell managed. Cole stiffened unsure as more men emptied out from the cave. “GO!” He yelled.

Cole hesitated but sheathed his blades; and vanished. Maxwell let out another gasp of air as the rope pulled on his neck, “My my, little bird manage to fly even with a clip wing.” A tall man hummed as he pushed through the crowd.

“W-who are you? Just what do you want?” Maxwell struggled.

The man looked down at him a glint of amusement in his eye, “Ah...was I so rude to not introduce myself? My name is Allard and what I want is...what everyone wants.” He smiled.

Maxwell shifted attempting to reach for the sword at his hip, but a rush of pain enveloped him as the man kicked him from behind, “Now, I won’t have none of that.” he hissed digging his heel into Maxwell’s injured shoulder.

“Now tell me little bird how did you get out of your cage?”

Maxwell gritted his teeth, “He had help sir, But he escaped…” One of his men answered.

“Ah, I see…” removing his heel.

“S-should we go after him?” Another asked.

The man shook his head with a smile, “No.” Looking down at Maxwell, “I assume he is going to get the rest of your entourage?” The man laughed, “I do wonder if any survived our little...surprise?” he shrugged then licked his lips eagerly, “Shall we go see, after all, what’s a show without an audience?”

____________________________________________________

“Who took him?” Bull questioned.

“A cult of some sort?” Dorian answered.

“A cult of some sort? That’s all you got?!” Bull hissed.

“Apologies for not getting all of their credentials whilst shit was getting blown up!” Dorian shouted.

“Enough you two! We can’t afford to be bickering amongst ourselves.” Solas interjected.

“Well, we better find someone who does know something or else,” Bull growled glaring.

Solas rubbed his eyes letting out a heavy breath, “Is there truly nothing else?” He asked.

Dorian shook his head, “I would tell you if there was.”

Ellana started to help the wounded as much as she could, but it was hard to focus… “How are you, Cassandra?” She said.

Cassandra was leaned up against the wall blood dripped from the side of her face, “Alive.” She coughed holding her side.

“Rest.” Ellana insisted placing a hand on her shoulder.

“How could you ask me that when the Inquisitor is-” She gasped out in pain.

Ellana pressed her lips together, “H-hey!” Sera exclaimed.

“Sera what’s wrong?”

“It’s creepy!Ugh, get it off me!”

Ellana turned towards her, “What are you-”

Cole held onto Sera’s arms, “Please, Listen please!” He begged.

“Off!” Sera shouted.

Ellana placed a hand on Cole, “What’s the matter? Are you alright were you inju-” Cole then turned to her with pleading eyes, “It hurts it hurts...he told me to go, and I did...I’m here, and we must go!”

Ellana’s eyes went wide, “He? You mean the Inquisitor?”

Cole nodded pulling on her, “Solas, Bull we need to go now!” Quickly following Cole to the entrance.

“He screams for a new world, but his words are thick dripping black into the throats of others, but they follow drinking it gladly.” Cole murmured.

“Who are you talking about?” Ellana asked.

Cole stopped pointing upwards; Her eyes followed feeling her mouth dry as a group of people surrounded the area, and on the top of a nearby hill the Inquisitor knelt a blade to his neck as the leader of the cult smiled deviously down to them.

“Oh my it seems we do have some spectators!”

“Release him!” Ellana shouted.

The leader looked down at her with a wicked smile that sent a shiver up her spine. He then breathed in deeply looking up to the sky, “You know; it was so beautiful, and then you took it away...you're all taking it all away!” His voice gradually becoming louder.

He raised his hand fingers outstretched, “The breach it was to cleanse us; this world and you closed it; why did you do that?” Looking down to the Inquisitor.

“T-the breach it released demons! People died, innocent people!” He answered through sharp breaths.

The man's eyes flared, “The husk of the bodies they walk around in are not worthy of the new world. Their bodies were simply destroyed, but those who are righteous will be reborn in the new world one which Corypheus will bring upon us!”

His eyes widened, “Corypheus is a madman!” The Inquisitor retaliated.

The man grabbed The Inquisitor by the hair throwing him down into the ground, “Don’t you dare speak of your god like that!”

He clenched his jaw, “He is a demon; he's no god.”

The man's lips curled into a smile and started to laugh, “And why's that? Because you follow this “Maker” The one who is silent to your prays your calls and whispers? Corypheus is here, whole; Alive!” Standing up still forcing Maxwell down with his foot, “Call to him! Call your God your Maker!” Kicking Maxwell forcible in the side.

“Come on little bird!” Kicking him again. “Your Inquisition must think of itself so mighty but look how easily you have fallen! He will praise me for getting rid of you!” Not letting up his vicious attacks.

“Stop it!” Ellana shouted unable to take any more.

The man paused looking down at her, “Ah knife ear, do you wish to say something?” He tilted his head, “Tell me do your Gods listen? Do they hear your screams when each of your kind is killed; starved beaten?”

Her eyes shifted to Solas then to the man, “Just as I thought...then why not abandon your old form cleanse yourself become new He may even bless you with a new arm.” He smiled.

Ellana kept silent her defensive stance was answer enough.

“Fine...then. Anyone else; What about you Qunari?”

“Fuck off.”

“Yea what he said,” Sera added.

“Ungrateful vermin…” The man snarled.

He then flinched when a flash of green formed from The Inquisitor's hand, “Just what do you think you're doing little bird?” Slamming his foot down on his shoulder crying out in pain.

Before the man could say anything another crack sound filled the air as an illuminating green ripped through, shrieks and roars bellowed from the tear as demons began to pour from the forming rift; Allard’s eyes lit up with glee, “You see! He has heard me! Please, yes! kill them kill those who defy!”

The demons stood still clenching and unclenching long claws, heads slowly twitching. One of Allard’s men moved and began to run a terror demon's head turned in his direction opening a rift only to shoot up in front of the man letting out an ungodly scream as it sank its talons into him covering the snow red before slamming his limp body to the ground.

All Hell broke loose as the demons set their sites on Allard’s men taking them out one by one their cries piercing the air, “W-what I do not understand why are they-Oh, oh I see you're you want to purify us now? Is that right?” He reached down seizing The Inquisitor's wrist lifting him up painfully as the spark of green danced in his palm. “But first I shall remove this stolen mark.” He dug his fingers into his wrist, “Now you can longer undo his work.” Raising his blade above his head.

As the blade was brought down, it suddenly stopped dropping to the ground as Allard cried out as an arrow dug into his shoulder, “You litt-” Sera loosed another arrow hitting him in the torso, “Had enough of you crazy!” Sera smugged as Allard collapsed to the ground.

“Man I wanted to do that…” Bull glared.

“Too slow; too much talking.” Sera shrugged.

“Quickly we still need to seal the rift!” Solas interjected.

The group scattered as more demons began to come through, “We need to get to the Inquisitor.” Ellana yelled. As she made her way to him a demon appeared before her propelling her backward; it launched towards her she summoned a fire spell casting it towards the enemy it shrieked in agony thrashing its deformed body against the ground in an attempt to rid the flames.

She then felt something grab her by the back of her coat standing her upright, “Stay on your feet! Don’t let your training go to waste!” Bull scolded and with a blow from his weapon finished off the creature. “Go get the Inquisitor we’ll cover you.” Readying his weapon for another attack.

She quickly made it to him looking down upon the fallen deranged man before helping The Inquisitor up, “You need to seal the rift.” He nodded getting close to the edge of the hill, but his arm would not respond, “What are you waiting for?” She questioned.

“I can’t move my arm.” Gritting his teeth as he painfully started to raise it with the other.

She walked towards him digging her staff into the ground and placed her hand on his arm but was quickly grabbed from behind an arm squeezed her neck and the coldness of a blade pressed underneath her chin. “I-I will not allow…” Allard coughed; blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

“Let her go.” The Inquisitor demanded.

He shook his head pressing the blade into her skin, “This world...Don’t you see it’s an abomination...it needs to be purged...it needs to...” His words almost pleading.

Ellana conjured a small flame in her hand, but the metal digging into her skin made her halt, “What about you; you think it too you must! The world must start anew!” He whispered pressing his face into her hair.

“Not like this…” She answered.

She could feel his anger build his grip on her tensed she looked to the Inquisitor frozen not wanting to antagonize him further. He pressed against her making her move forward standing on the edge of the small cliff; The Inquisitor watched his movements carefully, “Now tell me what happens when you destroy all of his work...the world goes back to the way it was yes? Full of thieves, murderers, rapists, is that what you truly want?” He breathed harshly placing his head into the crook of her neck.

She kept quiet feeling the coldness intense as she felt a wetness trickle down her neck, “Then your existence will end here.” But before the blade cut she vanished from his hold appearing behind him like an apparition, “Not yet.” She said driving him forward off the side watching as he plunged down the slope into the battle below.

He stumbled to his feet yelling out in frustration as he started ripping the broken arrows from his body he then felt someone grab him, “Please sir the demons we must retreat!” Allard scrunched his nose pushing the man from him, “Unworthy.” He said taking the broken arrow and plunging it into the man’s neck unmoving as he watched the man slump to the ground his eyes shifted to his other follows either attempting to fight or flee. “Unworthy unworthy unworthy unworthunworthunworthyunworthyunworthy.”

He walked further into the fighting stepping underneath the open rift his eyes turning green in its illuminating glow holding out his arms, “My God Corypheus. I am your servant please still allow me in-” A demon emerged from the rift cutting down the man where he stood.

“Are you alright?” The Inquisitor asked.

She nodded holding her neck, “The rift.”

He struggled to move his arm, Ellana did not think but acted taking his hand and helped him lift it towards the rift the mark came alive as a stream of light shot forth creating a link to the two; until the tear exploded into nothing the surrounding demons bodies shattered and evaporated along with it.

Both Ellana and the Inquisitor got shot backward crashing into the ground she laid there wincing in shock, “Inquisitor?” He did not answer, “Inquisitor!” She repeated as she crawled over to him rolling him onto his back giving his face a few gentle taps, “You’re alright, you’re alright...Inquisitor, Maxwell, please talk to me.” He let out a groan, “I’m...okay.” He coughed looking at her with hooded eyes.

She let out a breath of relief as she gently pressed her palm to his shoulder hoping to relieve some of the pain then she felt a familiar sensation shoot up her left arm quickly pulling back she turned from him lifted up the sleeve a greenish glow crawled up her faded scars, “Inquisitor, Ellana!” A voice shouted.

“We're okay Solas.” She answered as the glow starting to fade; Another crack in the air making her tense but it was different softer as it began to ripple form. It was almost like another rift, but looking through was not a vision of the fade but of the area no longer bloody or full of carnage just like it was before; Peaceful, untouched and as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

“What was that…?” Ellana asked looking towards Solas.

He pressed his lips together, “I... don’t know.” He answered then went to the injured man. “Inquisitor, are you hurt?” He asked helping him up, “I’m fine for the most part; what of the others?”

“We lost a few the rest wounded but alive.”

“I see…” Getting to his feet holding on to his arm.

“Also what are we to do with them?” Looking down to the survives of Allard’s men, “Bring them with us for interrogation.” He said.

“Understood.”

“What about you Ellana?” She flinched looking back up from her arm, “You're not hurt?” Solas asked.  
She shook her head but pressed her eyes shut as the wound on her neck stung; Solas shook his head giving her a handkerchief from his pocket. Gently dapping the bleeding area, “I saw what happened that must of been...are you sure you're alright?” Ellana looked to him, “I’m okay.” He nodded, “You’re lucky.” Placing two fingertips on the wound, “You should be fine now, but we should bandage that later.”

“PFFFFFTTTTTTT!”

The two looked down to Sera blowing rasberries at them, “If you're gonna rub tongues do it somewhere else!”

Solas let out a slow breath, “Pay no mind to her... Come; we should be helping the others.” He smiled heading back down the hill.

“Ellana.” A voice then said.

She turned, “Cole...How are you? You're not hurt are you?”

“No.”

She smiled, “That’s good.” Her eyes catching Solas as he met up with the others.

“You like when he’s caring, but it also makes it hurt more.”

“Does he...Does he think the same thing? That this world should not exist? Believing this is not real, That I’m-” She looked at the ground, “That all of us are not real?”

“Yes.” He answered.

She shut her eyes, “I, um sorry I don’t know why I-”

“But he does see you, and that makes it confusing.” He added.

She looked up, but the young man had vanished.

"What...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love baby Cole but he is so hard to write!
> 
> The whole clearing the rock scene was totally different I was going to have them use leftover bombs that they found to blow it up but then I was like right have two mages that can clear that shit...
> 
> Mother hen Solas
> 
> Cole come back here you can't drop feelings like that and vanish!


End file.
